


Ничего личного. Только работа

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), HelenRad



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad
Summary: Под тяжестью рухнувших запретов и самоограничений, на обломках доверия и осторожности рождалось что-то новое...
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Ничего личного. Только работа

**Author's Note:**

> АU после первого сезона

Элли Миллер умела во всём находить хорошее. Даже в плохой погоде и потерянной связке ключей. Да что мелочиться — даже в Алеке Харди под маской хама, брюзги и мизантропа она умудрилась разглядеть приятного человека. Наверное, потому и было так больно, когда этот навык пропал без следа. Сейчас она при всём желании не могла обнаружить в окружающей её действительности что-то такое, за что можно хотя бы зацепиться, чтобы вытянуть себя из болота, в которое превратилась её жизнь.

— Мам, я же больше не вернусь в ту школу? — Том кусал губы, стараясь скрыть слёзы.

— Конечно, нет, дорогой. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Школа, кстати, была ещё одной проблемой, которой стоило заняться прямо сейчас, но у Элли пока не было на это сил. Наверное, она просто была плохой матерью. Настолько же, насколько и отвратительным полицейским. Но даже такая плохая мать, как она, понимала, что идти в школу ребёнку, где его знают как сына убийцы, просто немыслимо. Им надо было уезжать из Бродчерча, и как раз это становилось самой большой проблемой. Всё упиралось в чёртову работу, без которой не только не снять жильё в приличном районе и не найти няню для Фреда, но и есть скоро будет нечего. Пока Элли была в отпуске, но она прекрасно понимала, что однажды он закончится, и вот тогда...

— Мам, а ты купишь мне компьютер?

— Не сейчас, Том.

Элли могла понять сына, изнывающего от безделья в гостиничном номере, но обещать то, в чём нет никакой уверенности, было не в её правилах. С другой стороны, эти правила сейчас как раз и не работали. Элли никак не могла поверить, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Ей хотелось проснуться и, открыв глаза, снова увидеть непокрашенные стены спальни в доме, где всё было совсем иначе. Где у неё была совсем другая жизнь, с любимой работой, благополучной семьёй и любящим, как когда-то казалось, мужем. Но муж, лёжа с ней в одной постели, мечтал о соседском мальчике, на встречу с которым помчался, едва успев вернуться из отпуска. И которого убил.

Элли стиснула зубы, напоминая себе, что должна быть сильной хотя бы ради детей, но мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к одной фразе: «Как ты могла об этом не знать?» Теперь Сьюзан Райт не казалась ей равнодушной стервой. Если уж Элли с её послужным списком ничего не поняла про чудовище, жившее с ней под одной крышей, то и Сьюзан могла ошибаться точно так же. Как там говорил Харди? Никому нельзя верить? Как же тяжело жить в его мире...

— Мам, а мы пойдём гулять?

— Да. Когда Фред проснётся.

А ещё Сьюзан Райт была готова обвинить в убийстве собственного сына только потому, что его отец был чудовищем. Элли подошла к Тому и обняла его изо всех сил. От жуткого страха она почти начала задыхаться. Её мальчик стирал сообщения убитого друга, попытался уничтожить компьютер с уликами и при этом говорил, что ничего не знает. Означало ли это что-то ужасное?..

— Мам, мне больно.

— Прости, дорогой.

Гостиничный номер был слишком мал, чтобы укрыться от пытливого взгляда сына, для которого всё произошедшее было ничуть не меньшей трагедией, чем для Элли. Смотреть в глаза сыну было по-настоящему больно. Стук в дверь оказался почти спасением.

— Харди?

— Зашёл посмотреть, как вы устроились.

— Всё хорошо, — Элли постаралась улыбнуться.

— Вижу, Миллер. Я задолжал вам кофе.

Им совершенно точно было о чём поговорить, поэтому Элли недолго думала, прежде чем попросить Тома приглядеть за братом. В конце концов, она и без того плохая мать, а у Харди наверняка были какие-то новости, не зря же он приехал? Том проводил её понимающим взглядом, но промолчал. К счастью. А может быть, он и не имел в виду ничего такого, ведь он знал Харди как злого шефа Элли, который к тому же раскрыл убийство. Как же всё непросто!

— Отвратительно выглядите, Миллер.

— Кто бы говорил. Вы уже прошли обследование?

— Не закончил, — Харди скривился. — Но я, в общем-то, к вам по делу.

Несмотря на заявление, он не спешил выкладывать детали, предпочитая разглядывать дно чашки и играя с чайным пакетиком. Кофе в этой гостинице варили отвратительный, поэтому Элли не могла отвлечься даже на это, отчего тревога лишь нарастала.

— Не тяните, Харди. Вы пришли сказать, что меня уволили?

— Нет, что вы. Дженкинсон переводит вас в отдел дорожного движения. В Девон. Волноваться не о чем.

— Но... я не просила... — Элли с подозрением уставилась на Харди: — Это вы?

— Нет. Она сама.

Ответ прозвучал слишком быстро, чтобы быть правдой. Элли обхватила ладонями чашку и, поднося её к лицу, взглянула на Харди:

— Вы ведь не умеете врать.

— Умею, — он прикусил язык и поморщился. — Вы правы. Вам будет лучше уехать отсюда. Хотя бы на время. Там вам будет неплохо. 

Элли проглотила горький кофе и заговорила о том, о чём не собиралась. Никогда. И точно не с Харди.

— Я хочу уйти со службы.

— Почему?

— Какой из меня полицейский? Вы же сами всё видели — я наделала кучу ошибок и никогда бы не раскрыла это дело. Просто потому, что никогда бы не подумала... — голос предательски дрогнул. — Простите.

Харди похлопал себя по карманам и вытащил довольно чистый носовой платок с таким видом, будто ему не привыкать. Хотя, может, так оно и было? Что Элли о нём знает?

— Вы прекрасно работали, и не ваша вина...

— В том, что кто-то оказался чудовищем? — Элли так энергично вытерла нос, что он точно покраснел. — Не надо меня утешать, Харди. Я — самый худший коп Британии.

— Даже не пытайтесь украсть этот титул у меня. У прессы на этот счёт есть своё мнение. Истинное и не подлежащее сомнению.

— Издеваетесь, да?

— Немного.

— Я не хочу в Девон, Харди. Патрулировать улицы, ловить преступников... я не умею, и пора это признать.

— Вы хотите остаться здесь?

— Нет! — Элли испугалась одной этой мысли. — Конечно, нет! Нам надо уехать. Куда-нибудь подальше. Где нас никто не знает. Я попробую найти работу... секретаря, делопроизводителя... не важно. В полицию я не вернусь.

Харди задумчиво разглядывал Элли, словно не зная, что с ней делать. Раньше на такой взгляд она бы оскорбилась, но сейчас почему-то было всё равно — всё же Харди не слишком заморачивался нормами приличий или какими-то иными социальными нормами, пусть и доказал, что умеет быть деликатным.

— Послушайте, Миллер, мне предложили небольшую работу в Глазго.

— Рада за вас.

— Не сомневался, — сбить Харди с мысли не удавалось никому. — Так вот. Мой старый приятель приглашает меня как частного детектива, и поскольку из полиции меня настойчиво попросили уйти, чтобы «поправить здоровье», я подумал, почему бы и нет. 

— Поздравляю.

— Не умничайте, Миллер. Учитывая мои небольшие проблемы со здоровьем...

— Небольшие?

— Именно, — Харди криво усмехнулся и любезно закончил: — Не хотите попробовать себя в частном сыске? Мне нужен напарник.

— Но я же...

— Вы же, — Харди встал и, оставив на блюдце пару мелких банкнот, пристально взглянул в глаза Элли. — Подумайте и позвоните мне. Ничего личного. Только работа.

Он стремительно ушёл, оставив Элли в замешательстве. Что это было? Насколько серьёзно? Да и вообще, разве он не слышал про её нежелание работать в полиции? Элли поняла, что комкает в руках платок Харди, который ему так и не вернула, а значит, ей всё это точно не привиделось.

Несмотря на то, что Элли не собиралась принимать предложение Харди, она была ему благодарна. Хотя бы за неравнодушие и сопереживание. Никому из бывших коллег и в голову не пришло предложить ей что-то подобное, а ведь отношения с ними были гораздо теплее, чем с бывшим шефом. Элли допила горькую кофейную жижу и побрела в свой номер. 

— Мам, мы пойдём гулять? Ты обещала.

— Пойдём.

Проснувшийся Фред тёр глаза, но уже подпрыгивал на кровати. Гулять он любил даже несмотря на то, что едва мог терпеть сборы на прогулку, особенно надевание свитера. Элли предпочла бы никуда не выходить из крохотного номера, но, к сожалению, это было почти невозможно — детям без прогулок нельзя.

— Мам, я возьму скейт?

— Бери, дорогой.

Элли катила коляску и старалась не смотреть по сторонам, в надежде, что если и встретится кто знакомый, то уж точно не подойдёт. Том катался вокруг и выглядел довольным. Он даже выпросил мороженое и теперь торопливо облизывал его, «пока не растаяло».

— Том!

Элли в ужасе замерла, глядя как мгновенно преобразился её ребёнок: он выронил мороженое, втянул голову в плечи и, не оглядываясь, поехал вперёд. К счастью, мальчишка звал совсем другого Тома, но прогулка была испорчена окончательно. Элли не без труда догнала сына и, обняв за плечи, предложила вернуться в гостиницу. Надо ли говорить, что Том согласился? С этим тоже следовало что-то делать, как и со всем остальным.

В холле гостиницы Элли окликнули, и, всё ещё щурясь от яркого уличного света, она не сразу узнала сестру.

— Люси, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришла узнать, как у вас дела, — Люси пощекотала Фреда, а когда он засмеялся, вручила ему леденец. — Или ты мне не рада?

— Рада, почему нет, — Элли пожала плечами. — Поднимешься в номер? 

От Люси ждать каких-то чудес не приходилось, но её просьба о деньгах почему-то стала той последней каплей, после которой взрыв неминуем. Щадя психику детей, Элли затащила сестрицу в ванную комнату и там уже наорала на эту идиотку, не сдерживаясь и не выбирая выражений. Подумаешь, нашла проблему, из-за которой можно спиваться, жалея себя! Радовалась бы, что её бывший муженёк просто ушёл к другой! Честно поставив точку на отношениях, а не лежал рядом с ней, мечтая...

— Тебе надо показаться врачу! 

Люси ушла, хлопнув дверью, а Элли тихонько сползла на пол ванной и разрыдалась. Она вытащила из кармана какую-то тряпку, оказавшуюся платком Харди, и зажала себе рот, заглушая звуки. Элли была отвратительной матерью, но пугать детей не хотела. Им и без неё приходилось несладко.

— Мам... мам...

Том обнял её, пытаясь утешить, но разревелся сам. Наверное, он стеснялся этих слёз, а потому попытался скрыть их, уткнувшись в плечо и едва слышно всхлипывая. Элли прижимала к себе сына и обречённо понимала, что их жизнь полностью разрушена, и надо всё начинать сначала. Знать бы ещё, как и где взять силы. Том немного успокоился и, немного посопев, выдохнул:

— Мы ведь уедем отсюда, правда?

— Да.

Им действительно надо уехать, и чем дальше, тем лучше. Элли встала и, умывшись ледяной водой, улыбнулась Тому:

— Мы уедем отсюда. Обязательно. 

— Когда?

— Как только улажу дела.

Оставленный без внимания Фред изрисовал фломастером покрывало, и оставалось только порадоваться, что ему было несподручно добраться до стен. Платить за ремонт номера всё-таки было немного чересчур.

Снотворные капли почти не действовали на Элли, а повышать дозировку она не рискнула, поэтому просто пялилась в потолок, пытаясь избавиться от назойливых мыслей. Отдел дорожного движения сейчас казался самым отвратительным местом службы, и Элли попыталась сосчитать, насколько хватит выходного пособия, если немного сократить расходы. Впрочем, они и раньше не шиковали. Выводы были неутешительными — без новой работы они долго не протянут. Элли взяла с тумбочки телефон и нашла в интернете фотографии дорожного управления Девона, а потом зачем-то набрала в поиске Глазго.

Ночью всё видится в ином свете, и это Элли прочувствовала на себе. Иначе с чего бы ей вдруг так приглянулась Шотландия? Достаточно далеко от Бродчерча и очень много людей, среди которых легко затеряться, так что шанс встретить знакомого в Глазго стремился к нулю. Если, конечно, Харди не шутил. Нет, он совсем не похож на шутника, но не мог же он всерьёз предлагать Элли работать вместе? Да и зачем ему напарник? Глупость какая...

Элли забылась лишь под утро тяжёлым сном, а когда её разбудила возня детей, переезд в Глазго показался отличным выходом и избавлением от всего — прошлого, репутации, воспоминаний. Менять так менять!

— Мам, ты чего так смотришь? — всё-таки Том слишком остро на всё реагировал.

— Мы переезжаем в Шотландию, — объявила Элли.

— Когда?

— Через неделю.

— Круто! — впервые за последние дни Том улыбался.

Элли почувствовала, что дышать ей стало значительно легче, и она так быстро отыскала номер Харди, будто боялась передумать.

— Мам, ты куда?

— Мне надо поговорить, Том. Присмотри за Фредом.

Почему-то для разговора она сначала вышла в коридор гостиницы, а потом толкнула дверь на общий балкон, ни минуты не сомневаясь, что здесь её никто не потревожит. Харди ответил после третьего гудка.

— Да, Миллер?

— Расскажите мне про Глазго.

— Что именно вас интересует? Достопримечательности? Культурная жизнь?

Элли вдруг вспомнила, что забыла поздороваться.

— Доброе утро, Харди. Меня интересует работа.

— А как же королевский концертный зал? Или музей с коллекцией Баррелла? Говорят, это интересно.

— Кто говорит?

— Путеводители, Миллер, — Харди едва слышно фыркнул. — А работа самая обыкновенная. Ничего такого, с чем бы вы не справились.

— Вообще-то я ни с чем не справилась. У вас точно нет кандидатов получше?

— Остальные ещё хуже. Так вы решились, Миллер? И ни с кем не посоветовались?

— Советуюсь вот. С вами. Вы ведь советуете?

— Да.

— Потому что остальные хуже?

— Да. Не обольщайтесь, Миллер. Вряд ли эта работа будет интереснее, чем в отделе дорожного движения. Возможно, разнообразнее. Немного. И много-много отчётов.

— Вы так уговариваете...

— Честно предупреждаю. И ещё, Миллер...

— М-м?

— Если вам не понравится, вы всегда сможете отказаться.

— Я не в том положении, чтобы мне что-то не понравилось, Харди.

— Ну, тогда... до завтра?

— До завтра!

Элли нажала кнопку и долго смотрела на зажатый в ладони телефон, словно он был порталом в новую жизнь. Неужели так просто? Раз! — и в Глазго. Скорее всего, будут какие-то сложности, не может же всё пройти гладко? Но, с другой стороны, хуже уже не будет!

***

Элли и не подозревала, как быстро можно остаться без работы, которая ещё меньше месяца назад была если не смыслом жизни, то чем-то очень похожим. А всего-то и надо было написать рапорт и побеседовать с Дженкинсон. Впрочем, такую скорость вполне можно списать на желание избавиться от профессионально непригодного офицера — Элли никак не могла перестать об этом думать.

— Что скажете, Миллер?

Харди умел выбирать время для звонков так, чтобы оказываться кстати.

— Всё хорошо, расчёт получила, через час сдаю ключи и выезжаю.

— Куда?

— В Глазго, конечно. Или вы всё время шутили? — Элли вдруг стало не по себе. — Харди?

— Нет, никаких шуток, просто я не думал, что вы так быстро соберётесь. Вы на поезде?

— Нет, на машине. Я попросила Олли нам помочь.

— Он поедет с вами в Глазго?

Элли едва не рассмеялась, представив, как скривился Харди от этой новости. Оливера Стивенса он откровенно не любил, считая его виновным в большей части своих неудач с расследованием. Напрасно, конечно, но у Харди был пунктик, касающийся всех репортёров, так что ждать чудес не стоило.

— Да. И поможет мне устроиться. Думаю, это не займёт много времени.

— Ну, если судить по тому, как вы собрались, то точно не займёт.

— А вы?

— Что я?

— Когда вы будете в Глазго, Харди? Работа, вы помните?

— Разумеется. Я появлюсь через два дня, и если вы остановитесь в «Клифтоне», то я без труда вас разыщу.

— Не то чтобы мы скрывались, — пробормотала Элли. — А что за место этот «Клифтон»?

— Небольшой отель. Вам понравится, и бюджет сносный.

— Спасибо, Харди, это очень актуально.

— До встречи.

Похоже, получать благодарности Харди совсем не умел — он отключил свой телефон быстрее, чем Элли успела спросить адрес отеля. Но, в общем-то, она могла отыскать его и по названию.

— Мам, кто это звонил? — встревожился Том.

— Инспектор Харди, дорогой.

— Он тоже едет в Глазго?

— Да. Мы будем вместе работать.

— Понятно.

Олли почти не опоздал. Похоже, только он и Фред воспринимали эту поездку как забавное приключение. И если Элли ещё могла успокоить себя тем, что хуже точно не будет, потому что это невозможно, то для Тома всё было гораздо печальнее, и он всю дорогу просидел, уткнувшись в телефон и односложно отвечая на все вопросы.

— Что с ним? — шёпотом поинтересовался Олли, когда они вышли на заправке.

— Готовится к новой жизни.

— Ты ведь не серьёзно, тётя Элли?

— А как ты хотел?

— Ну, не знаю, — Оливер пожал плечами. — Мальчишка, путешествие, в школу не надо ходить... я бы радовался.

— Ты забываешь один нюанс: Джо никуда не делся. Он сидит в тюрьме, предстанет перед судом и всё такое. И мне кажется, что Том ещё до конца не осознал, что именно отец убил его друга... ты всё ещё радовался бы?

— Прости, тётя Элли, — Оливер потёр лицо, — я тоже ещё не до конца осознал. Мне казалось, что такого просто не бывает.

— Бывает, Олли... ещё как бывает.

Надо всё же отдать должное Харди — гостиницу он посоветовал неплохую, хотя номер мало чем отличался от номера в Бродчерче. Ночью Элли снова смотрела в потолок, пытаясь осознать, что почти начала новую жизнь. Получалось с трудом, но, наверное, просто прошло мало времени. Хотя поверить в то, что всё это происходит в реальности, всё ещё не выходило. Засыпая, она никак не могла избавиться от ощущения, что утром проснётся в своей спальне с непокрашенными стенами, растолкает Джо и расскажет о том, что приснилось. И он её сначала пожалеет, а потом они вместе посмеются над такой ерундой...

Когда Элли уже начала захлёбываться слезами, она на цыпочках пробралась в ванную комнату, включила воду и сунула голову под кран. Если бы только эти мысли можно было смыть! И начать всё действительно с чистого листа, разом избавившись от прошлого. Если бы такое было возможно... Люси, к примеру, так и не смогла. Элли пообещала себе, что никогда не будет пить, и, окончательно замёрзнув, обернула голову полотенцем и поплелась в комнату. Скорее бы появился Харди, и они с ним занялись делом. Хоть каким-то! Не успела она толком согреться, как внезапно подействовали снотворные капли, и Элли забылась до утра.

Глазго отличался от Бродчерча хотя бы тем, что можно было гулять, не опасаясь встретить кого-то из соседей или знакомых. Того, кто непременно полез бы с расспросами, а потом стал рассказывать про знакомого знакомых, который совсем недавно пережил нечто подобное. Как же здорово, что они уехали! На этот раз коляску с Фредом катил Олли, и можно было просто прогуливаться, засунув озябшие руки в карманы и пиная опавшие листья. Том катался на своём скейте, время от времени привлекая внимание, чтобы показать какой-нибудь трюк. Почти как в старые добрые времена.

— Тётя Элли, а когда ты собираешься выходить на новую работу?

— Ещё не знаю.

— А разве мы не из-за неё так торопились?

Иногда Оливер задавал очень неудобные вопросы.

— Я просто хотела уехать.

— Но тогда тебе же надо что-то решать с жильём. И со школой для Тома...

— И с няней для Фреда, — перебила Элли. — Я всё знаю. И займусь этим. Завтра.

— Кого-то ты мне напоминаешь...

— Интересно, кого?

— Очень легкомысленную героиню одного романа.

— Пф-ф!

— А я ведь всегда считал тебя очень серьёзной и рассудительной. Не в пример матери.

— Это у нас семейное.

— Похоже.

Харди появился на следующий день, когда Элли едва не поверила в собственную легкомысленность, потому что вместо решения проблем собиралась отправить Олли гулять с детьми, чтобы забраться под одеяло с каким-нибудь романом из скудной гостиничной библиотеки.

— Вижу, вы отлично устроились, Миллер.

— Вашими стараниями. Жить в гостинице, конечно, неплохо, но если мы здесь собираемся задержаться, мне нужна квартира. Небольшая, но хотя бы из двух комнат.

— Ну да, — Харди потёр заросшую щетиной шею. — Я тоже устал от гостиниц. Поэтому подумал... возможно, вы не будете сильно возражать...

— Харди, я вас не узнаю. Вы пытаетесь казаться воспитанным?

— Да ну вас, Миллер! У меня на примете есть квартира на двух хозяев, и мы могли бы снимать её пополам. Кроме того, тогда нам не придётся задумываться об офисе...

— И мы сможем работать бесконечно.

— Примерно. Что скажете?

— Хорошая идея.

— Я знал, что вам понравится. У вас много вещей?

— Нет, а что?

— Если немного, то вы могли бы переехать прямо сейчас.

Элли уже была готова кивнуть, но вовремя вспомнила о серьёзном отношении к жизни и решила кое-что уточнить. Хотя кого она обманывала?! Харди предлагал отличный выход.

— А что там со школой?

— Не очень далеко. И найти приходящую няню в том районе не составит труда.

— Откуда вы такое знаете?

— Опыт, — Харди криво усмехнулся. — Я подожду вас внизу.

Элли фыркнула закрывшейся двери и принялась собирать вещи. 

Никогда прежде она не чувствовала себя такой легкомысленной и такой свободной. Наверное, ей стоило сначала посмотреть эту чёртову квартиру и обсудить условия проживания. Да она — чёрт бы её побрал! — даже не удосужилась узнать об оплате, и это было неправильно. Очень неправильно! С другой стороны, она следовала этим правилам чёртову тучу лет, и к чему это привело? Да и Харди — не тот человек, от которого можно ждать серьёзных неприятностей, хотя бы потому, что Элли не собиралась подпускать его слишком близко. И надо отдать ему должное, он к этому не стремился. Харди на самом деле помешан на работе и видит в соседстве лишь возможность заниматься расследованиями круглосуточно, с короткими перерывами на сон и, возможно, еду. И Элли это полностью устраивало.

Вещей было немного, и управиться с ними не составило труда. Главное, ничего не забыть — ни жёлтую утку Фреда, ни приставку Тома. Да, ещё зубные щётки собрать...

— Тётя Элли, что ты задумала?

— Мы переезжаем на квартиру.

— Мам?!

— Уже? — Оливер недоумённо разглядывал чемодан, выставленный к двери.

— Да, милый, — Элли потрепала Тома по волосам и взглянула на Оливера. — Ты же сам хотел, чтобы я побыстрее со всем разобралась.

— Но не настолько же! — племянник выглядел обескураженным.

— Почему? — Элли запихала в сумку свитер Тома и застегнула молнию. — Олли, выноси вещи к машине, а я верну ключи управляющей и...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, тётушка. Номер же оплачен до завтра?

— Да. Но деньги нам никто не вернёт.

— Да и не надо! Я тут останусь. Переночую, а завтра вернусь домой. Так даже лучше.

Элли прекрасно поняла, зачем Оливеру понадобился гостиничный номер. Вот же любитель приключений! Она одарила племянника строгим взглядом:

— Мне кажется, ты чересчур оптимистичен.

— Брось, тётя Элли! Большой город, здесь нравы гораздо свободнее, чем в Бродчерче.

— Не суди всех по этой журналистке... как там её?

— Карен.

— Вот-вот! Она просто развлеклась за твой счёт.

— Ну и что? Это было неплохо. 

— Знаешь ли... — начала Элли, но, поймав заинтересованный взгляд Тома, прикусила язык. — Делай, что хочешь.

Оливер просиял и, подхватив чемодан, выскочил из номера.

— Мам, а что Оливер собирается делать?

— Немного отдохнуть.

— Угу, — взгляд Тома стал хитрым. — С девушкой?

— Тебе ещё рано о таком думать.

— Угу, — согласился Том. — Я не думаю. 

Он достал из-под кровати одноглазого медведя и, отдав его Фреду, взял из рук Элли сумку. Том вышел так поспешно, что Элли не успела сказать ему про Харди. Но в этом не было ничего страшного — какая разница, когда узнавать о соседе? Минутой раньше, минутой позже.

Элли немного замешкалась на лестнице, спуская коляску с Фредом, а когда подошла к машине, то пожалела, что не поторопилась. Харди и Оливер уже успели обменяться любезностями и, если судить по растерянному виду Тома, явно наговорили друг другу лишнего. Заметив Элли, Оливер громко хлопнул крышкой багажника машины, спеша окончить разговор.

— Пока, тётушка, надеюсь, ты покусаешь этого невежу.

В ответ Харди только скривился и одарил Оливера весьма выразительным взглядом. К счастью, тот слишком торопился устроить собственный вечер, а потому просто ушёл.

— Мам, а он едет с нами? — Том кивнул на Харди с таким видом, будто тот был глухим.

— Да, милый. Это наш новый сосед.

Элли отвлеклась, чтобы усадить Фреда в автомобильное кресло, а когда застегнула ремни безопасности и закрыла дверь, то увидела, что Том и Харди молча разглядывают друг друга поверх крыши машины. И что-то в их виде подсказывало, что радоваться решению проблем с жильём немного преждевременно.

— Ну, чего стоим? Садимся и едем! — распорядилась Элли.

Харди фыркнул и первым уселся на переднее сиденье. Том тоже забрался в машину, но молчать не стал:

— Вообще-то это место папы.

— А то я не знал.

— Мам, это ведь он посадил папу в тюрьму? — Том упрямо прищурился.

С этим надо было что-то делать. Причём срочно. Элли досчитала до трёх, подбирая слова, а потом обернулась к сыну:

— Он в тюрьме, потому что совершил убийство. И я тоже расследовала это дело и могу сказать — ошибки нет. Это сделал он...

Глаза Тома медленно наполнились слезами, а сердце Элли сжалось от боли. Что она делает?! Она стиснула руку сына и прошептала:

— Прости, милый... это так... больно... — Элли шмыгнула носом и сердито взглянула на Харди: — Пристегнитесь, сэр.

Спорить он не стал, совершенно безучастно показывая дорогу и делая вид, что не замечает плачущего позади ребёнка.

— Приехали, Миллер. Выходите.

Старинный трёхэтажный дом с пятью входами заставил Элли усомниться в том, что их квартира рассчитана на двух хозяев. Уж очень игрушечным всё здесь казалось.

— Харди, вы же говорили, что квартира разделена...

— Именно.

Он открыл дверь в дом ключом и даже придержал её, пропуская Элли с Фредом на руках на узкую лестницу. Том не торопился вылезать из машины, предпочитая дуться на весь мир. Ну, что поделать, Элли точно была плохой матерью и не умела воспитывать детей. Ну и пусть! Если кому её этим попрекать, то точно не Харди. Квартира обнаружилась на втором этаже и звонков у двери, кстати, было два: «221-А» и «221-Б». Что-то это напоминало...

Глухой короткий коридор заканчивался лестницей, с площадки которой две двери вели в разные стороны. Очевидно, к разным хозяевам.

— Вам направо, — кисло заметил Харди, — если хотите, я вам всё покажу.

— Конечно, хочу! 

Элли чувствовала себя немного не в своей тарелке, но послушно пошла за Харди. Налево.

— Здесь буду жить я, — поморщился он.

Деревянная лестница вела на площадку, заходившую в обе квартиры чем-то вроде балконов, с узкими лестницами вниз. Харди кивнул, приглашая в квартиру налево. Элли с интересом оглядела небольшую комнату, где кроме стола и трёх стульев больше ничего не было.

— Уютно тут у вас.

— Это кабинет. Мы здесь будем работать.

— Понятно, — Элли вздрогнула от гулкого шума под ногами. — А это что?

— Холодильник, — нехотя признался Харди. — В кладовке под лестницей. Больше места нет.

— Понятно. А где будем жить мы?

— Пойдёмте.

Придерживая Фреда, Элли вслед за Харди спустилась по довольно крутой лестнице в свою квартиру. Третья ступенька скрипела.

— Миленько, — Элли прижала к себе Фреда, целуя в макушку, чтобы он успокоился и не вертелся.

— Ну да, — Харди огляделся, будто впервые видел эту маленькую комнату. — Места здесь не очень много, зато всё есть.

— Я вижу, — кивнула Элли. — Вы поможете занести вещи?

— Конечно.

Харди ретировался будто бы даже с облегчением, и, оставшись одна, Элли принялась разглядывать новое жилище. Стены, конечно, не мешало бы покрасить, а в остальном... Раковина в углу, рядом с ней микроволновка, плитка, электрический чайник и полка с посудой. Чуть правее полки на стене висел телевизор, напротив которого стоял небольшой диван и столик. Холодильника в кладовке под лестницей не обнаружилось, зато две двери вели в спальни, между которыми как-то уместилась ванная комната. Проходная. Ничего, жить можно! Элли уселась на кровать, обнимая Фреда, который тут же начал ёрзать на её коленях, пытаясь спуститься на пол, чтобы всё исследовать.

***

Том всем своим видом показывал, что делает величайшее одолжение, занимая отдельную комнату. Элли успела пожалеть, что решила поселиться вместе с Фредом, но, с другой стороны, это всегда можно переиграть. Именно так!

— Том, может, ты скажешь, отчего у тебя такой недовольный вид?

— И ты спрашиваешь?! Серьёзно? — Том огляделся, презрительно скривившись: — Это же отстой!

— Правда? И кому ты должен сказать за это спасибо?

— Твоему Харди? Это ведь он нашёл это... убожество?

Элли как раз собиралась сложить вытащенные из сумки вещи в шкаф, но вместо этого швырнула их на пол:

— Знаешь, что, дорогой?! Это не Харди убивал сына Латимеров! И не Харди пытался инсценировать несчастный случай! И не Харди жёг лодку! И не из-за Харди умер Джек Маршалл!

Том попятился, остановившись только у самой стены, потому что дальше отступать было некуда.

— Мам...

— Что «мам»?! По-твоему, мы просто так уехали из Бродчерча? На увеселительную прогулку? Нет, дорогой! Мы уехали из-за Джо Миллера, потому что эта история ещё не закончилась. Меня именно из-за него отстранили от работы, и найти лучшее жильё нам просто не по карману. Так что привыкай! — Элли отвернулась от сына и оглядела комнату, окрашенную в унылые коричневые тона. — А если тебе что-то не нравится, можешь перекрасить стены. Краску я куплю.

Наверное, не стоило так орать на ребёнка, но Элли уже смирилась с тем, что она плохая мать. А другой у Тома не было. Фред чутко улавливал настроение, а потому просто расплакался, горько и неудержимо. Элли подхватила его на руки и прежде, чем скрыться в спальне, взглянула на Тома:

— Подумай об этом!

Фред уснул очень быстро, но когда Элли вышла из комнаты, в маленькой гостиной никого не было, а вторая дверь была плотно закрыта. Немного подумав, Элли направилась к лестнице, стараясь не шуметь и не наступать на третью ступеньку. В конце концов, она так и не поговорила с Харди о деле, да и вообще неплохо бы обсудить некоторые бытовые мелочи. Она тихо постучала, и, к её удивлению, дверь открылась почти мгновенно.

— Входите, Миллер, — Харди попытался изобразить учтивость. — Это как бы наш офис, поэтому не стесняйтесь.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Элли уселась на стуле и, не зная, куда деть руки, сложила их на коленях. — Что вы говорили о деле?

— Я пока знаю не больше вашего. Завтра я встречусь с тем самым человеком, что готов платить за наши услуги, поэтому расскажу позже.

— Я пойду с вами?

— Нет, Миллер. Вам завтра надо будет устроить сына в школу и найти няню. А послезавтра уже займёмся делом.

— А если я не успею всё за один день?

— Вы?! — Харди недоумённо приподнял бровь. — Успеете. Вы быстрая.

— Но я не знаю...

— Вот список школ, я выделил маркером ту, которая недалеко. У неё неплохая репутация, и директор — приятель того человека, что предложил мне эту работу. А это телефон агентства по подбору персонала.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Да бросьте, Миллер! Я не меньше вашего заинтересован, чтобы вы устроились как можно быстрее. Да и пока ваш родственник тут, чтобы посидеть с детьми... Есть у вас какие-то вопросы? А может, пожелания?

Элли огляделась, примечая стену возле лестницы:

— Здесь у нас будет стенд!

— В смысле? — опешил Харди.

— Ну, вроде того, что вы завели в участке. Мы будем прикреплять сюда всё, что относится к расследованию: фотографии, карты, схемы... почему вы на меня так смотрите?

Харди пожал плечами:

— Нормально смотрю, продолжайте.

— Ещё нам будет нужен второй стол и компьютер. Найдёте?

— И кто из нас начальник?

— Вам так важна субординация?

— Нет. Сам принцип.

— Тогда вы, — решила Элли. — И ещё, у нас пока нет холодильника, можно я буду складывать продукты у вас?

— Складывайте, — Харди, похоже, было всё равно. — Что-нибудь ещё?

Элли наморщила лоб и вспомнила:

— Мы не договорились об оплате квартиры.

— Мне казалось, что всё и так ясно. Все счета пополам.

— А арендная плата?

— Пока не стоит беспокоиться.

— Почему?

— Считайте это служебной квартирой. Пока мы ведём дело.

— А потом?

— Потом будет видно.

— Подозрительно хорошие условия, — не сдержалась Элли.

— Вам тоже так показалось? Ваш профессионализм растёт.

— Вы хотели сказать «цинизм»?

— Нет, — Харди снова скривился. — Но прежде чем делать выводы, всё-таки надо узнать детали нашего дела.

— Вы правы, — Элли поднялась и, подойдя к стене, где предполагалось устраивать стенд, поскребла её ногтем. — У вас есть кнопки, Харди?

— Нет. Пусть это будет вашим первым заданием, агент Миллер.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — Элли поднялась по ступенькам и даже не вздрогнула, когда холодильник снова напомнил о себе. — Спокойной ночи, сэр.

Харди поморщился и нехотя добавил:

— Тут, оказывается, довольно тонкие стены, Миллер. Если хотите что-то скрыть, не забывайте об этом.

В ответ Элли только фыркнула и, закрывая за собой дверь, негромко добавила: 

— И вам всего хорошего, сэр.

Знать про тонкие стены было не лишним, но если Харди хотел её этим смутить, то совершенно напрасно — она не занималась ничем предосудительным, и скрывать ей было нечего! А между тем магия нового места делала своё дело — Элли больше не хотелось забиться в угол и зажать голову руками. Вместо этого она взяла куртку и вышла на незнакомую пока ещё улицу, оглядываясь, чтобы запомнить дорогу. Похлопав себя по карманам, она убедилась, что документы и банковская карта не остались дома, и, выдохнув, пошла прямо по улице. 

В паре кварталов от дома она обнаружила неплохое кафе, где купила печенье и шотландские яйца на вынос, ещё через квартал нашлась продуктовая лавка, где было и молоко, и сыр, и хлопья, и даже развесной чай. Жизнь налаживалась, и Элли возвращалась в квартиру в неплохом настроении, прежде чем вспомнила, что холодильник есть только у Харди, а тот наверняка уже уснул. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! 

Рисковать завтраком не хотелось, и Элли приняла немного сомнительное в своей правильности решение не будить соседа. Тем более что дверь в его квартиру оказалась не заперта. Немного подумав, она не стала включать свет, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Элли даже разулась, чтобы не шуметь, и на цыпочках пробралась в каморку под лестницей. В холодильнике кроме бутылки с водой не было ничего, поэтому опасаться перепутать продукты не приходилось. Оставалось лишь недоумевать, чем питался Харди, но это была исключительно его забота. 

— Миллер! Что вы здесь делаете? — громкий шёпот больше походил на шипение.

— Вы меня напугали, Харди! Разве нельзя было не подкрадываться?!

— И это вы говорите мне?! Почему вы не включили свет?

— Чтобы вас не будить! — Элли только сейчас разглядела в руках Харди ножку от стула. — Ломаете мебель, сэр? А на чём мы будем сидеть?

— На чём надо!

Почему-то во мраке переругиваться получалось только шёпотом, пусть и довольно громким. Элли захлопнула холодильник и зажмурилась сначала от наступившей темноты, а потом от внезапного света — когда Харди щёлкнул выключателем.

— Идите уже спать, Миллер. Никакого от вас покоя.

Элли послушно кивнула, хотя вид Харди в пижаме и босиком не располагал ни к какой субординации.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр.

— Это я уже слышал.

***

Следующий день принёс Элли столько хлопот, что она сумела забыть о Джо, пусть только и до вечера. Это был несомненный прогресс, и чтобы его закрепить, она купила бутылку вина, которую спрятала в холодильнике Харди. Вместе с едой из китайского ресторана — дети всё равно такое не ели. Элли объявила Тому, что завтра он пойдёт в новую школу, и чтобы подсластить пилюлю, отвела их с Фредом в «Макдональдс», после чего уложила спать. Она бы и сама с удовольствием уснула, если бы не обещала Харди зайти, чтобы обсудить работу. Всё-таки в жизни в такой близости от офиса и начальства были и небольшие минусы.

Позёвывая, Элли проверила сон Тома и отправилась к Харди. На совещание. Скрипучую ступеньку она благополучно миновала, но споткнулась о порог и едва не грохнулась. Хороша бы она была, открывая дверь лбом!

Свет в офисе почему-то был выключен, но Элли это быстро исправила и, пока Харди не появился, начала втыкать в облюбованную стену кнопки, стараясь соблюсти цветовую гармонию.

— Миллер, опять вы?

— Я же обещала зайти. И мы договаривались.

— Как я мог забыть? — Харди скривился, разглядывая истыканную кнопками стену. — Вы просто горите на работе.

— Стараюсь, сэр. А вы готовы ввести меня в курс дела?

Харди потёр лицо и скрылся в комнате, откуда через минуту вынес увесистую папку:

— Я как раз сам изучал.

— Отлично. Выкладывайте.

Харди скептически хмыкнул, но всё-таки принялся выкладывать бумаги из папки на стол.

— Дело, в общем-то, простое. Это наш клиент, мистер Торн, — с фотографии на Элли сердито смотрел похожий на бульдога мужчина, — а это его жена. Которая, судя по его наблюдениям, не только ему изменяет, но и собирается отправить в мир иной, чтобы получить наследство. Ничего особенного.

— А эта Лиза Торн красотка, — отметила Элли, разглядывая снимок молодой блондинки. — Это ж надо так любить деньги.

— Вам не понравился мистер Торн?

— Не в моём вкусе, — Элли наморщила нос. — Ему как будто дерьмо на стол положили, чтобы сделать такую фотографию. Хотя, конечно, убивать за такое как-то не очень... но ведь он может и ошибаться?

— Вполне. А это любовник жены. Он работает охранником в ночном клубе. Тоже не нравится?

— Так себе.

— Вам трудно угодить, Миллер.

— Возможно. Только я всё ещё не понимаю, что нам нужно сделать. Этот Торн уже отлично поработал, ну, или на него поработали. Всё выяснил, молодец, почему бы теперь ему просто не развестись? Или, на худой конец, переписать завещание?

Харди снял очки и почесал дужкой бровь:

— Он не уверен.

— В чём?

— Ни в чём. Говорит, что любит её и готов простить.

— Что именно? — Элли впервые сталкивалась с такой широтой взглядов. — Покушение на убийство?

— В этом он тоже не уверен. Ему кажется, что произошла чудовищная ошибка, поэтому он обратился к независимым специалистам, то есть к нам.

— А до этого были зависимые?

— Возможно. Он обращался в агентство и выявил нарушения в их работе.

— Неужели не заплатили налоги?

— Миллер, в вас не осталось ни капли сострадания?

— Кто бы говорил, — Элли выразительно взглянула на Харди. — И этот Торн совсем не похож на будущую жертву. 

— Возможную жертву, — поправил Харди и, порывшись в папке, отдал Элли сшитые листы. — Это отчёт наших предшественников. Можете почитать на ночь.

Элли фыркнула и, взяв фотографии, прикрепила их к стене. Дело можно было считать открытым, и было даже приятно, что нет ни жертвы, ни каких-то улик. Да и никакого преступления, в общем-то, тоже не было. Пока.

— Чего вы так улыбаетесь, Миллер.

— Вы ужинали, Харди?

— Да. А почему вас это интересует? — мгновенно насторожился он.

— Потому что я купила вина и хотела вам предложить...

— Я не пью, Миллер.

— Точно! — вспомнила Элли. — Из-за здоровья.

— О деликатности вы, понятное дело, не слышали?

— Да будет вам, Харди! Раз уж мы теперь соседи и даже напарники, то волей-неволей нам придётся узнать друг о друге чуть больше. Чтобы, если вдруг с вами что-то случится, я смогла помочь.

— А если что-то случиться с вами? — ехидно поинтересовался Харди.

— А про меня вы и так всё знаете.

— Всё? — Харди удивлённо округлил глаза.

— Почти. Я не делаю тайны из своей жизни и расскажу вам о том, что заинтересует.

— Вы чересчур общительная, Миллер.

— Разве это плохо? — улыбнулась Элли. — Только это и помогает мне уживаться с вами, сэр.

— Я бы не был в этом настолько уверен, — пробормотал Харди.

— Вы что-то сказали?

— Читайте уже отчёт, Миллер.

— Угу... а рис с морепродуктами вы хотите?

Харди скривился:

— Что вы называете «морепродуктами»? Улиток?

— Креветок, мидий, кальмаров... это вкусно, сэр.

— Я так не думаю.

— Вы можете отдать их мне и съесть рис.

— Благодарю.

— Это значит «да»?

— Это значит «нет»! Рис я тоже не люблю.

— Как знаете, сэр, а я поем... где у вас микроволновка?

— За шторой на подоконнике.

За шторой Элли нашла ещё чайник с двумя грязными чашками и надкусанное печенье на блюдце.

— А вилка у вас есть?

— Огласите сразу весь список.

— Ещё можно чистую чашку и чайный пакетик. И тогда я вам дам шотландское яйцо.

— А с чего вы взяли, что оно мне нужно?

— Не люблю есть, когда рядом кто-то голодный — вы будете смотреть мне в рот.

Харди явно хотел что-то сказать, но прикусил язык и кивнул:

— Ладно. Хорошо.

— Вам разогреть яйцо?

Харди не ответил, поэтому и греть ему ничего Элли не стала. Она положила яйцо на блюдце к печенью и подвинула его Харди, а сама взялась за отчёт. Рис она брала из коробочки не глядя, а попавшиеся морепродукты определяла по вкусу.

— О, она покупала рогипнол, — Элли перестала жевать. — А почему решили, что это для Торна?

— У неё нет для этого никаких показаний.

— Допустим. Но я не вижу в этом угрозы. Мы можем с ней поговорить?

— Торн настаивает, чтобы мы не вступали с ней в контакт.

— Почему?

— Это одно из его условий, — Харди пожал плечами.

— И оно дурацкое! — Элли помахала вилкой в воздухе и, обнаружив, что рассыпала рис, извинилась: — Я потом это уберу.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— И вы будете выполнять эти дурацкие условия?

— Буду, а вот вас такие условия не связывают. Я не стал говорить, что мы работаем вместе, тем более, Торн настаивал, что ему нужен офицер полиции.

— Вы это давно знали?

— Догадывался и решил подстраховаться.

— Понятно, — Элли почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. — Так я тут нелегально?

— С чего это вдруг? Если хотите, то мы можем составить договор о сотрудничестве и отметить его у барристера.

— Мы непременно так и сделаем, но мне кажется, что вы ещё что-то не договариваете.

— Ну да, — Харди разглядывал собственные ладони, будто не видел ничего интереснее. — Сын Торна учится в той же школе, что и Том, а Лиза иногда забирает его оттуда.

— Удобно.

Элли уже собиралась обидеться, но Харди вдруг виновато пожал плечами:

— Подробности я узнал только сегодня. Это действительно хорошая школа, и я не собирался вас так использовать.

— Но выглядит как-то не очень, — Элли недоверчиво покачала головой.

— Миллер, всё это дело в принципе выглядит не очень. Но мы с вами разберёмся. Вместе.

В этом, определённо, был смысл, а подлостей от Харди ждать не приходилось, поэтому Элли кивнула:

— Хорошо. 

***

Стена в «офисе» постепенно обрастала материалами, но больше ничего не происходило. Дело не двигалось с мёртвой точки, и было совершенно непонятно, что с этим делать.

— Харди, у вас такое выражение лица, будто я вам предлагаю не картошку с рыбой, а улитку. С рисом.

— Я просто не могу понять, чего добивается Торн. Чтобы я спровоцировал Лизу? Но зачем?

— Ешьте, сэр. Мне кажется, что он её не боится. Ну, или не верит в серьёзность её намерений.

— Это-то понятно, — Харди мучительно скривился. — За что он нам платит, Миллер? За наблюдения?

— Возможно, он рассчитывает, что вы расстроите её роман?

— Да?! — Харди удивлённо уставился на Элли. — Но зачем так усложнять? Вы, кстати, поняли, на чём прокололись наши предшественники?

— Они получили расчёт, когда заговорили о рогипноле. А что Лиза? Встречается со своим охранником? — Элли пожалела о так и не взятой вилке, но обошлась тем, что облизала пальцы. — Я её трижды видела в школе.

— Познакомились?

— Харди, за кого вы меня принимаете? Я не знакомлюсь со всеми, с кем сталкиваюсь в коридоре. И она совершенно не похожа на убийцу.

— Никто не похож, вам ли не знать?

— Могли бы и проявить деликатность, сэр.

— А смысл? — Харди пожал плечами и пожаловался: — Мне сказали, что я отвратительный лектор, это правда?

— А вы читали лекции?

— В центре повышения квалификации, — неохотно признался он. — Больше не буду.

— Выгнали? — посочувствовала Элли

— У вас тоже с деликатностью не очень, — Харди скривился. — Мне надо будет уехать на пару дней. Справитесь без меня?

— Даже не знаю... столько работы.

— Не иронизируйте. Займите себя чем-нибудь простым. Напишите пару отчётов или познакомьтесь с этой Лизой. Вы ведь хотели выпить?

— Не настолько.

— Вам не угодишь, Миллер.

— Просто, как показывает опыт, стоит сказать себе: «Всё спокойно, можно расслабиться!», ну или: «Не случиться ничего страшного, если я уеду на пару дней», как сразу же начинается...

— Ваш оптимизм несколько неуместен.

— Уж какой есть. Вам точно надо уехать, сэр?

— Да. Это касается моей комиссии. Сами знаете — куча бумаг, унылое ожидание.

— Но вы же будете на связи?

— Разумеется, буду.

В принципе, удерживать Харди Элли не собиралась. Она лишь рассчитывала, что он подробнее расскажет о своей комиссии — всё-таки она видела, что с ним было, когда он погнался за убийцей. Не то чтобы она в этом разбиралась, но здоровье Харди оставляло желать лучшего. 

— Я вам даже оставлю рабочий телефон. Если вдруг позвонит Торн, ответите.

— И что я ему скажу?

— Что вы мой секретарь... и не смотрите на меня так! Как будто в офисе такого не бывает.

— В нашем? — Элли оглядела обшарпанные стены.

— Не начинайте, Миллер. Торн ничего не знает о моей работе. Думает, что я только консультирую в детективном агентстве... в свободное время.

— Будто оно у вас было. Когда вы уезжаете?

— Завтра. В Эдинбург, — Харди поморщился. — Ничего особенного. Я даже не сомневаюсь, что вы не заметите.

— Скорее всего, — Элли улыбнулась так официально, как только смогла. — Пожалуй, пока вас не будет, я познакомлюсь с Лизой Торн.

— Чтобы спровоцировать?

— Чтобы выпить.

Харди сделал вид, что не услышал. Ну и пожалуйста! При желании такую реакцию можно было даже считать одобрением.

Утром Харди уже не было, зато на столе лежал конверт, в котором Элли обнаружила распечатки записей наблюдения за Лизой. Особого смысла в их изучении не было, поэтому Элли достала из холодильника молоко, после чего заперла дверь «офиса» на ключ, оставленный Харди.

— Том, вставай! Опаздываем в школу.

— Мам, ещё немного...

— Фред уже завтракает, и ты сильно рискуешь остаться без шоколадных хлопьев.

— Ну, мам...

Школа и в самом деле была недалеко от их дома, поэтому каждое утро Элли гуляла с Фредом, провожая Тома. Няня приходила чуть позже, и такое начало дня казалось очень правильным.

— Том, сколько можно? Ты опять забыл галстук?

— Просто он дурацкий, — Том достал из кармана красный галстук с логотипом Хиллхедской школы и недовольно поморщился: — Почему нельзя было такой же, как в Бродчерче?

— А почему бы тебе тогда было не остаться в Бродчерче? Вместе с правильным галстуком? — глядя, как сын повязывает на шею мятую тряпку, Элли теряла терпение.

— Будто ты не знаешь.

— Вот и не жалуйся.

— Дурацкая школа, — скривился Том. — Слышала бы ты их акцент.

Элли слышала и не считала его серьёзным поводом для недовольства. Поэтому просто поправила сыну воротник и похлопала по плечу, отправляя в школу. Ей до сих пор было непонятно, почему нельзя обнять собственного ребёнка. И «уже не маленький», в общем-то, так себе аргумент. Дурацкий возраст!

Элли посмотрела вслед уходящему Тому и уже развернула коляску Фреда, чтобы пойти домой, когда заметила подъехавший чёрный «БМВ», из которого вышел младший Торн. Обычно его привозила Лиза на своём «Мини Купере», и Элли невольно задержалась, пристально разглядывая ребёнка. Почему-то он показался ей немного расстроенным, а его галстук был помят ничуть не меньше, чем у Тома. И это добавляло странностей.

Элли едва дождалась няню, чтобы доехать до дома Торнов и понять, что случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Хотя бы потому, что у входа были припаркованы две полицейские машины, в одну из которых прямо сейчас садилась Лиза. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! И где этот Харди, когда он так нужен? Элли даже не могла подойти к полицейским, чтобы узнать подробности происходящего. Мало того, что она была здесь чужой, так ещё и из «бывших». Будто можно стать бывшим детективом! Так или иначе, привлекать к себе внимание не стоило, и Элли снова села за руль, пытаясь дозвониться Харди. 

«Оставьте своё сообщение после сигнала». Вот кто так поступает?! Она же именно о таком ему и говорила. Проклятье... развлекается он там! Элли набрала номер ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё. Всё так же безуспешно. Она ощутила отчаяние, от которого захотелось побиться головой о руль. Стоп! У неё же есть «рабочий» телефон, в котором наверняка записан номер Торна для экстренной связи, а сейчас явно такой случай.

Телефон оказался в сумке, и Элли придирчиво изучила справочник абонентов, ещё больше злясь на Харди. «Ну, попадись ты мне!» — пообещала она ему, обнаружив, что все контакты были зашифрованы цифрами. Вот какого чёрта? Жаль, нельзя разбить этот чёртов телефон, может, тогда бы стало полегче. Элли попыталась разобраться с журналом звонков, но пользы от этого было немного, и тогда она начала методично открывать сообщения. Не то чтобы их было много.

«Харди, срочно позвоните».

«Харди, ты не прав».

«По Роу у нас ничего нет».

Элли вспомнила фотографию этого Роу, снятую в ночном клубе. Интересно, это у кого по нему ничего нет? А вот следующее сообщение она перечитала трижды, прежде чем поняла его смысл:

«Миллер, в ящике стола конверт. Это вам. А.Х.»

Если до этого Элли злилась на Харди, то теперь она уже очень злилась! За кого он её принимал?! Почему бы не отправить это же самое дурацкое сообщение на её номер? А если бы она не стала копаться в этом телефоне?! Элли постаралась взять себя в руки и помчалась домой, ругая Харди, пробки, Торна, дурацкое утро, полицейских и светофоры. И рабочий телефон, кстати, молчал. Чёрт бы его побрал! 

В квартире она на цыпочках поднялась по лестнице и, оказавшись между двух квартир, прислушалась. Из её квартиры доносилась негромкая, но точно весёлая музыка и слышалось воркование Фреда — он явно пританцовывал. Элли усмехнулась и, ничем не выдав своего присутствия, открыла квартиру Харди, вернее, их с ним общий «офис». Конверт с лаконичной подписью «Миллер» действительно обнаружился в ящике стола, и, ни на мгновение не усомнившись, Элли его вскрыла.

«Миллер, если вы читаете это письмо, то, очевидно, что-то пошло не так. Скорее всего, операция оказалась не столь безопасной, как расписывали врачи. В своё оправдание могу лишь сказать, что они уверяли, будто вживить этот проклятый кардиостимулятор — плёвое дело. И я даже почти им поверил. Почти. Завещание я оставил среди прочих документов и был бы вам крайне признателен, если бы вы передали его барристеру, телефон которого можно найти не визитной карточке, подколотой к папке. Вам я оставляю этот чек Торна и номер телефона Саймона Эванса, человека, втянувшего нас в это дурацкое дело. На самом деле Эванс не так плох и обещал обеспечить вас работой. Не стесняйтесь ему об этом напомнить. И знаете что, Миллер? Плюньте в лицо тому, кто скажет, что вы плохой коп.  
А.Х.»

Первым делом Элли отыскала конверт со штампом клиники «Спайе Мёрэйфилд Эдинбург», в котором, очевидно, было приглашение на операцию. Найти телефон клиники оказалось проще простого, и уже через пару минут Элли услышала бодрое:

— Здравствуйте, вы позвонили в справочную службу многопрофильной клиники «Спайе Мёрэйфилд»...

Она дождалась, пока оператор закончит свою речь, и крайне вежливо, учитывая обстоятельства, поинтересовалась:

— Как прошла операция у мистера Харди?

— Простите...

— Мистеру Харди сегодня должны были вживлять чёртов кардиостимулятор. Я хочу знать, как всё прошло.

— А кем вы приходитесь мистеру Харди?

Элли слишком хорошо знала систему, чтобы ошибиться с ответом:

— Женой.

— Минуточку, я соединю вас с дежурной сестрой кардиологического отделения.

— Будьте так любезны!

Дежурная сестра, не выдержав натиска Элли, почти сразу же призналась, что Харди только пятнадцать минут назад взяли на операцию, и она ничего не знает о её ходе.

— Отлично! Я скоро у вас буду.

Раздумывать было некогда, и, быстро сверившись с картой, Элли села за руль. К счастью, клиника располагалась неподалёку от зоопарка, так что найти её не составит особого труда. В Блэкбурне, где ей пришлось остановиться на заправке, она купила кофе и булочку, но от тревоги кусок не полез в горло, поэтому, завернув сдобу в салфетку и засунув в сумочку, Элли двумя глотками осушила стаканчик и с удовольствием швырнула его в урну.

В клинику Элли прошла, показав полицейский жетон Харди, благо, никто не стал в него вглядываться, но в кардиологическом отделении немного сменила тактику.

— Здравствуйте, я с вами разговаривала около часа назад. По поводу Харди.

— О! — дежурная сестра участливо закивала.

— Что с ним?

— Вы только не волнуйтесь...

— Что с ним?! — Элли повысила голос.

— Всё хорошо. Через десять минут переведут в палату. Вы можете его там подождать. 

— Я так и сделаю.

В палате Элли уселась на стул, приготовившись ждать, и очень удивилась, когда через пару минут распахнулась дверь, и санитар вкатил узкую кровать с мертвенно-бледным Харди.

— Как всё прошло?

— Нормально.

Ну, конечно же! Таким больничным чурбанам всё нормально. А для чего тогда эти трубочки? И подключичный катетер, и...

— Что с ним?

— Скоро проснётся, мэм. Вот увидите.

— Отлично.

Элли подвинула стул поближе к кровати Харди, собираясь высказать ему всё, как только он придёт в чувство. Разумеется, она была рада, что всё обошлось, а если бы нет? Это ж надо было додуматься написать дурацкое письмо, вместо того чтобы честно обо всём сказать. И этот человек ещё будет говорить Элли, что она неправильно общается! Не совсем так, конечно, но когда он сообщал ей, что она слишком общительная, он точно имел в виду что-то такое...

Тем временем ресницы Харди чуть дрогнули, а на губах появилось подобие самой настоящей улыбки.

— Жив... — прошептал он.

— На вашем месте я бы так не радовалась, — прошипела Элли, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Завещание? Серьёзно?!

— Миллер? Что вы здесь делаете?

— Это я у вас хотела узнать, Харди! Почему вы оставили мне это дурацкое письмо, вместо того чтобы честно сказать...

— А хотите, я вам заплачу, Миллер?

— В смысле? — опешила Элли. — За что?!

— Чтобы вы немного помолчали.

— Ну, знаете ли, сэр!

— Посидите со мной.

— Что?

— Если вам не трудно.

— Я посижу... посижу! — Элли многообещающе поджала губы и оглянулась на дверь, проверяя, заперта ли она. — Мне есть, что вам сказать, сэр.

— И что же?

— Вы идиот, сэр!

— Миллер, будет вам... не начинайте...

— Не дождётесь! Почему вы такой козёл?

— Я выжил, Миллер... выжил.

— Разумеется! Но если ещё раз такое устроите...

Договорить ей помешало появление врача. Он широко улыбнулся и протянул Элли руку:

— Миссис Харди, рад познакомиться.

Боковым зрением Элли заметила заинтересованный взгляд Харди, но не стала придавать ему особого значения, заговорив с врачом:

— Как всё прошло, доктор?

— Превосходно. Он у вас молодец.

— Не представляете какой! А не могли бы вы мне дать рекомендации по его реабилитации?

— Конечно, миссис Харди. Я всё это ещё напишу, но очень хорошо, что вы интересуетесь. Сразу чувствуется особая забота.

— Вы правы, доктор...

— Мастерс. Доктор Мастерс к вашим услугам. Итак, имплантация кардиостимулятора поможет полностью избавиться от приступов брадикардии или, как их ещё называют, «сердечного бреда»...

Элли согласно кивала, слушая о том, что уже через месяц больной сможет вести самую обычную жизнь, а ещё через пару месяцев и вовсе перестать себя ограничивать. Но Элли слишком хорошо знала, как может загнать себя Харди, а потому решила уточнить:

— Доктор Мастерс, а нельзя ли поконкретнее сказать, что именно можно или нельзя в течение этих первых трех месяцев после операции?

— Ну, во-первых, стараться не падать, потому что падения и чрезмерно резкие сотрясения могут нести угрозы дислокации электрода, травмирования области локализации корпуса кардиостимулятора.

— И всё?

— Спать желательно на спине или на левом боку. Это так же предотвратит вероятность дислокации, потому что в положении на левом боку электрод как бы лежит своей массой на сердце и не создает натяжение в области его фиксации к миокарду. Вы, кстати, можете помочь с этим. Проследить.

— Непременно, — Элли дружелюбно улыбнулась. — Что-то ещё?

— Ну и не поднимать руку со стороны имплантации выше уровня подбородка, для того же, чтобы снизить вероятность натяжения и смещения электрода.

— Левую? — уточнила Элли.

— Всё правильно. Вы извините, мне нужно идти. Я вложу в вашу историю болезни памятку, там всё подробно расписано.

— Благодарю вас.

Когда врач ушёл, Элли повернулась к Харди и развела руками:

— Ничего личного, сэр, иначе они отказывались меня пускать.

— Уважительная причина, чтобы немного солгать.

— Не начинайте, Харди, а то...

— А то?

— А то я вас отсюда не заберу!

— Заберёте, — Харди едва слышно фыркнул. — У нас с вами общее дело.

— Вот именно, — оживилась Элли. — Кстати, о деле. Сегодня у Торна что-то произошло. Я видела, как Лизу увозят в полицию, а ещё...

В этот момент в её кармане завибрировал тот самый телефон, который Харди отдал ей как рабочий. Звонил абонент, обозначенный цифрой «4».

— Вам звонят, сэр.

— Кто?

— Четвёртый. Что мне ответить?

— Дайте сюда трубку. Это Торн.

Однако голос в трубке был женским и показался Элли смутно знакомым. От расслабленности Харди не осталось и следа. Он отвечал односложно, а по его вопросам было трудно понять, что именно произошло, поэтому Элли терпеливо дожидалась разъяснений. И дождалась. Договорив, Харди попытался встать, но кто бы ему позволил?

— Уймитесь, сэр! Как ребёнок, честное слово.

— Миллер, мне надо...

— Сначала вам надо прийти в себя после операции, Харди!

— Вы не понимаете. Торн в реанимации, Лизу допрашивали в полиции, но обвинение пока не выдвинули...

— Это была она?

— Да.

— Она под наблюдением?

— Ещё нет.

— Я поговорю с ней. Не забывайте о своих договорённостях.

— Но... вы же знаете, как важен первый допрос? Если Торн — жертва, то Лиза...

— Первый подозреваемый. Я знаю, сэр.

— У вас есть диктофон?

— В телефоне.

— Запишите разговор, — Харди поморщился. — Для меня. Вдруг я замечу что-то ещё?

— Хорошо, — Элли погладила его по руке, успокаивая. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Странно... у меня теперь в сердце электроды, а вот здесь... — рука Харди потянулась к груди, но замерла в нескольких сантиметрах над ней, — сюда мне вшили этот чёртов прибор, но я пока его совсем не чувствую.

— Мне кажется, это впереди. Обезболивающие не могут действовать вечно.

— Миллер, я уже говорил вам, что вы очень тактичная?

— Несколько раз. Позвоните Лизе, предупредите, что вместо вас буду я.

Харди немного помолчал, то ли прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, то ли раздумывая над словами Элли. Он сделал несколько вдохов, а потом, близоруко щурясь, принялся тыкать в телефон, набирая номер. Харди не только объявил Лизе, что через час к ней подъедет «агент Миллер», но и сообщил, что это редкий эксперт, вызванный специально для непростых случаев. Разумеется, с таким кислым выражением лица, будто съел лимон. Но это не помешало Элли счесть его слова комплиментом.

— Отправьте ей номер вашего телефона для связи, — распорядился Харди, едва закончив разговор. — Этот я оставлю себе.

— Хорошо, — не стала спорить Элли. — Только скажите, чего именно нет на Роу.

Харди снова скривился, но послушно ответил:

— Не привлекался, не состоял, замечен не был.

— Исчерпывающая информация.

— Какая есть. Вы завтра меня заберёте?

— Да. После обеда. За сутки вам должны отладить программу на вашем приборе.

Харди устало прикрыл глаза, словно разговор лишил его последних сил. Хотя, может быть, так оно и было. Элли даже показалось, что он заснул, поэтому она постаралась выйти как можно тише. Но когда уже закрывала за собой дверь, услышала тихое:

— Удачи, Миллер.

— Выздоравливайте, Харди!

До дома Торнов Элли доехала за рекордные пятьдесят минут и ничуть не удивилась, что Лиза уже ждала её на улице, нервно куря. На звонок она ответила мгновенно.

— Где вы?

— Чёрная «Тойота Камри 40», — Элли, не прерывая звонка, быстро включила диктофон и добавила: — Слева от вас.

Лиза закрутила головой и выдохнула:

— Вижу.

Она почти бегом бросилась к машине Элли и, захлопнув за собой дверь, тут же её заблокировала.

— Я не знаю, кто вы, но, пожалуйста, помогите. Это какой-то бред... всё вокруг... то, в чём меня обвиняют. Вы же давно следите за мной, вы должны знать, что я не виновата!

— Лиза, успокойтесь, пожалуйста.

— Я спокойна... вы даже не представляете насколько. У меня нет никаких причин желать смерти Эдварда. Мне это не нужно, слышите?

Элли достала из сумки банку колы и протянула её Лизе.

— Пейте.

Наверное, дело было в том, что банка уже давно болталась в сумке и успела нагреться, так что когда Лиза попыталась её открыть, то не только сама облилась сладкой пеной, но и уделала весь салон машины. Как ни странно, именно после этого она смогла говорить спокойно.

— У вас есть салфетки?

— Конечно.

Поездки с детьми научили Элли держать такие вещи под рукой, и она даже помогла Лизе вытереть приборную панель, прежде чем поинтересовалась:

— Вы понимаете, что будет лучше, если вы не станете ничего скрывать?

— Да, — Лиза не знала, куда деть руки, поэтому зажала ладони между коленями. — Мне нечего скрывать.

— Хорошо, тогда расскажите, что именно произошло сегодня ночью.

— Я точно не знаю. Дело в том, что у меня бессонница. Последние семь лет. Иногда бывает ничего, но иногда... — Лиза впервые взглянула на Элли. — У вас в машине можно курить?

— Нет.

— Хорошо... Я плохо справляюсь с бессонницей. Когда-то мой врач прописал мне рогипнол. Лет шесть назад. С тех пор я его принимаю.

— Но вам тогда надо обновлять рецепт.

— Моя сестра работает в аптеке, — Лиза прикусила губу. — Мне бы не хотелось её подставлять, но если дело зайдёт далеко... сами понимаете...

— Вы покупали рогипнол у неё?

— Да.

Элли мысленно выругалась. В отчёте предшественников об этом не было ни слова.

— Хорошо, продолжайте.

— Так вот. Вчера вечером я приняла рогипнол, зашторила окна... у меня блэкаут, знаете? И воспользовалась берушами.

— Вы всегда так делаете?

— Последнюю неделю я очень плохо спала, поэтому мне было просто необходимо выспаться, — Лиза потёрла покрасневшие глаза. — Я сплю очень чутко, поэтому мне нужны беруши и темнота, но всегда просыпаюсь по будильнику, чтобы отвезти в школу Эндрю. Будильник вибрирует, и я просыпаюсь...

— Вы спите с мужем в разных комнатах?

— Да.

— Давно?

— Так было с самого начала нашего брака. У меня проблемы со сном, а Эдвард достаточно деликатен, чтобы настаивать...

— Что было потом?

— Потом? — Лиза на мгновенье замерла, затем достала ещё одну влажную салфетку и стала сосредоточенно тереть брюки. — Потом я проснулась. От яркого света. В моей комнате был констебль полиции, и я не сразу поняла, чего он там делает и чего хочет.

Лиза вновь замолчала, уставившись в одну точку. Элли вспомнила о небольшом объёме памяти собственного телефона и решила немного поторопить события:

— И?

— Оказалось, что Эдвард впал в кому, и его уже успели увезти в клинику.

— А что Эндрю?

— Его отвёз в школу Марк. Секретарь Эдварда... будильник не прозвонил. Я не знаю почему.

— Такое раньше бывало?

— Нет. Впервые.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? Вы серьёзно? — в голосе Лизы звенели слёзы. — Моему мужу кто-то дал большую дозу рогипнола, я всё проспала, Эндрю думает, что это я во всём виновата... полицейские меня допрашивают, как преступницу... это ужасно! Вы не представляете...

— Мы всё выясним. В какой клинике лежит ваш муж?

— Королевский госпиталь Глазго. В отделении интенсивной терапии.

— Какие у вас отношения с мужем?

— Нормальные.

— У вас есть любовник?

— Что? — Лиза тяжело задышала, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Разумеется, нет!

— Хорошо. Тогда кем вам приходится Саймон Роу?

— Это муж моей сестры.

— И какие вас с ним связывают отношения?

— Самые обычные, — Лиза с мольбой уставилась на Элли и быстро заговорила: — Пожалуйста, найдите того, кто это сделал. Я могу рассчитывать только на вас. Это страшно... очень страшно.

— Мы найдём, — Элли почти не сомневалась в этом.

— Пожалуйста...

— Для начала мы проверим всё, что вы нам сообщили. Таков порядок.

— Хорошо. Я могу заключить с вами договор?

— Конечно. Только, боюсь, это не избавит вас от ответственности, если вы действительно виновны. Вам лучше подумать о хорошем адвокате.

— Я не виновна!

— Как скажете, Лиза.

— Вы верите мне?

Вопрос был непростым. Ещё совсем недавно Элли сказала бы, что верит. Даже несмотря на снимки, запечатлевшие совсем не родственные поцелуи Лизы с Саймоном Роу. Каких-то пару месяцев назад Элли попыталась бы найти разумное оправдание этому, но сейчас просто кивнула:

— Я бы хотела верить.

***

Элли была плохой матерью хотя бы потому, что не просто не заехала в школу за Томом, но и забыла, что его учительница хотела с ней встретиться и поговорить. Пришлось звонить и извиняться, обещая, что ничего подобного больше не повторится. Няня Фреда, кстати, тоже как-то странно смотрела на Элли, будто хотела что-то сказать, но не решалась. В принципе, такая нерешительность вполне устраивала Элли — подозрения, что Фред подхватил от Олли несколько не самых лучших слов, только крепли, а оправдываться уже не осталось сил. Чтобы окончательно принять всё это, Элли заказала доставку еды и расслабилась. В конце концов, не может человек быть идеальным во всём, а даже Харди признал, что она неплохой коп. 

Правда, расследование буксовало. Ей не удалось ничего узнать о состоянии Торна, а уж о том, чтобы добыть результаты экспертизы, оставалось лишь мечтать. Но с этим мог помочь Харди, который не оставил службу в полиции и знал кого-то в управлении Глазго. Элли записывала вопросы на разноцветные листочки, и когда их накопился целый ворох, пошла в «офис» и наколола их все на стену. Вышло даже живописно и довольно наглядно. С таким стендом действительно легче думалось. Когда Элли третий раз прикрепляла листок с надписью «Саймон Роу», хлопнула дверь:

— Мам, мне кажется, Фред хочет спать.

— Почему ты так решил, милый? — Элли рассеянно смотрела на надпись «будильник».

— Мам, заканчивай уже. Фред съел акварельные краски.

— Хорошо... а какого цвета?

— Зелёного! Мам!

До Элли, наконец, дошёл смысл сообщения.

— В смысле «съел краски»?! А где был ты?

— Делал уроки. Миссис Трауб как раз хотела тебе сказать, что я не всё успеваю...

Определённо, Элли была плохой матерью!

Ещё через час, когда Фред был отмыт и уложен в кровать, а Том чистил зубы, готовясь ко сну, Элли вдруг пришла в голову чудесная идея. Она на цыпочках дошла до «офиса» и набрала номер Харди. Похоже, он только её и ждал, потому что ответил после первого гудка.

— Рассказывайте, Миллер!

Элли коротко рассказала о разговоре с Лизой, подтвердила, что всё записала, пожаловалась на отсутствие доступа к материалам следственной экспертизы и перешла к главному:

— Харди, мы должны увидеть их брачный контракт.

— Зачем?

— Они спят в разных комнатах, у неё есть любовник, про него мы ничего не знаем. Так какого чёрта они ещё вместе?

— Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, продолжайте.

— Вас завтра отпустят?

— Если вы за мной приедете.

— Конечно, приеду, — Элли почесала кончик носа. — Вам когда запрограммируют прибор?

— Только что закончили. Утром будет контроль показаний.

— И всё? — нос снова зачесался.

— Да, — Харди помолчал и озадаченно продолжил: — Миллер, что вы там делаете?

— Уже ничего, сэр. Я приеду утром.

— С первыми лучами солнца, пожалуйста.

— Это уж как получится.

На большом листке Элли написала «рогипнол» и, прикрепив его над всеми бумажками, нарисовала от него три стрелки — к Торну, Лизе и Роу. После чего отправилась спать с чувством выполненного долга.

— Мам, чего так рано?..

— Том, вставай, мы уже снова опаздываем, — после хлопьев с молоком Элли пришлось переодевать Фреда, и она была не расположена к долгим разговорам. — Быстро!

Бурчал Том всю дорогу до школы. Похоже, он понимал, что его не слушают, и в очередной раз менял тему разговора.

— Мам, а ты ещё поедешь в Бродчерч?

— Зачем?

— Ну... — Том замялся, но продолжил. — На суд.

— Слушанье по его делу будет в Уэссексе. Это больше формальность. Нужно лишь ответить на один вопрос — виновен или нет, и...

— Ты поедешь? — перебил её Том.

— Конечно.

— Понятно... а я?

— Ты хочешь?

— Наверное... наверное, мне это надо. 

Везти ребёнка на такое мероприятие Элли не хотелось, но и для отказа не было веских причин.

— Я подумаю, — пообещала она и остановилась, понимая, что ещё несколько шагов, и уткнётся прямо в машину Лизы Торн. — Поторопись, милый.

Том пробурчал что-то невнятное и направился в школу, а Элли быстро развернула коляску и покатила Фреда в сторону дома. Беседовать с Лизой и впускать её в свою частную жизнь она точно не собиралась. Сейчас точно.

Пунктуальность няни была, пожалуй, самым огромным из её достоинств. Элли быстро передала ей Фреда и поспешила к машине. Конечно, Харди хотел, чтобы она появилась раньше, но тут уж ничего не поделать. Элли без проблем добралась до госпиталя и уже через несколько минут выслушивала рекомендации дежурной сестры, которая явно любила поговорить.

— Простите, мэм, я тороплюсь, — прервала поток её красноречия Элли и устремилась в знакомую палату.

Полностью одетый Харди сидел на подоконнике и уныло разглядывал улицу.

— А вы не торопитесь, Миллер.

— Выслушивала инструкции, как вам правильно спать.

— Не начинайте...

— Даже не собиралась. Вам настроили кардиостимулятор?

— Да.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Пойдёмте уже, Миллер. Пустые разговоры можно вести и в машине.

Элли оглядела палату:

— У вас много вещей, сэр?

— Вообще нет.

— Это хорошо. Какую руку вам нельзя поднимать?

Харди тяжело вздохнул и сжал губы, показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Да не за что, сэр. Заботливость — моя вторая натура.

Харди фыркнул и, подхватив небольшую сумку, первым вышел из палаты. Чтобы показать ему, как работает вежливость, Элли остановилась у дежурной сестры и сердечно её поблагодарила за хорошее отношение. Харди всем видом показал, как его утомляют социальные связи, и выскользнул из отделения.

— И как вы с ним живёте? — посочувствовала медсестра. — Тяжёлый характер.

— Что вы, — Элли широко улыбнулась. — Он очень милый.

— Вам лучше знать...

В машине Харди сразу пристегнулся, придерживая ремень рукой, и Элли поняла, что он задевает послеоперационный шов, очевидно, причиняя боль.

— Может, вам будет лучше на заднем сидении?

— Мне отлично, Миллер. Ведите машину.

Вот и заботься о таком!

— Как скажете.

Харди немного поморщился, устраиваясь удобнее и прислушиваясь к своему состоянию, но когда заговорил, его голос был совершенно обычным. Зря, наверное, Элли представляла нечеловеческие муки, но она не слишком разбиралась в операциях.

— Сегодня после обеда мне пообещали дать копию полицейского допроса Лизы и выписку из больничной карты Торна.

— Оперативно.

— Копию брачного контракта мне посоветовали запросить у барристера, и я пообещал отдать её в полицию.

— Хорошо. А почему в деле не было ничего о сестре Лизы? Особенно учитывая, что та работает в аптеке и замужем за Саймоном Роу.

— У меня к тому отчёту множество вопросов. И было бы гораздо лучше, если бы его просто делал непрофессионал. Иначе всё становится слишком сложно, но тогда под подозрением оказывается и сам Торн.

Элли лишь сильнее сжала руль. Нельзя было исключать никаких вариантов. Во всяком случае, пока.

— И что, даже не начнёте говорить, что он у нас жертва, а не подозреваемый? — Харди с интересом разглядывал Элли.

— Я скажу, что надо проверить всё.

— Я вам уже говорил, что вы делаете успехи?

— Писали, — фыркнула Элли.

— Ах, да, — Харди кисло улыбнулся. — Тогда сделайте одолжение, избавьтесь от этого самодовольного вида.

— Это не так просто, сэр. А если будете возражать, мне придётся плюнуть вам в лицо.

— А вы не мелочитесь, Миллер.

— Не в этот раз.

***

Когда они поднимались по лестнице, ведущей к площадке между квартирами, Харди приспичило узнать, ходит ли в школу Торн-младший, и он не сразу сообразил, почему Элли не стала тут же ему отвечать.

— Для работы у нас есть офис, — зашипела она, едва закрылась дверь.

— Можно подумать, что пара ярдов имеет какое-то значение, — огрызнулся Харди.

— Ещё какое! Няня не должна знать, что я работаю так близко.

Харди задумчиво вытянул губы, но кивнул, не находя возражений:

— Разумно.

— Вот именно!

— А вы не теряли времени даром, — Харди несколько минут изучал пришпиленные к стене записки, после чего поменял местами две из них. — Давайте всё же считать Роу возможным соучастником.

Элли кивнула:

— Сестру тоже нельзя исключать. 

— Прочитайте ещё раз медицинское заключение. Может, у вас возникнут какие вопросы, и с протоколом допроса ознакомьтесь. А мне нужно переодеться.

Когда через четверть часа Харди появился вновь, особых перемен в его облике Элли не заметила. Ну, может быть, рубашка стала на полтона светлее, и то не точно. Но говорить ему об этом наверняка не стоило.

— Из заключения мне непонятно, почему Торна всё ещё держат в отделении интенсивной терапии, — Элли карандашом подчеркнула слова «угрозы для жизни нет» и «состояние стабильное». — Или это уловка полиции?

— Подозреваю, что это желание пациента. Отделение платное, а у Торна нет страховки на этот случай.

— И что это означает?

— Непредусмотрительность? — Харди пожал плечами. — Это может означать всё что угодно, возможно, кроме того, что он настолько любит свою жену, как рассказывал. 

— А что с контрактом?

Харди похлопал себя по карманам, а потом извлёк визитную карточку:

— Это контакты барристера. Вы ещё успеете его сегодня навестить.

— Хорошо, а вы?

— Полагаете, что это моё дело? 

— Полагаю, что вам нужно сначала поесть, а потом отдохнуть.

— Вы лезете не в своё дело, Миллер.

— Не скажите, сэр. Мне вообще-то поручили следить за вашим здоровьем и проверять, на каком боку вы спите.

— Не вздумайте!

— Вы всегда можете помахать на меня ножкой от стула. Только держите её в правой руке.

— Очень смешно.

Элли достала из холодильника коробочку китайской лапши и поставила её в микроволновку:

— Это не рис. К тому же с курицей. Не за что, сэр.

Когда Харди терял дар речи, он становился неплохим собеседником, хотя, если честно, Элли чем дальше, тем сильнее нравились их пикировки. Стоило признать, что в них была особая прелесть, которая помогала ей забыть о собственных переживаниях и вновь почувствовать себя живой.

В квартире Элли телевизор негромко показывал какое-то шоу, наверняка что-то игровое, но Фред не плакал, а стало быть, дела шли неплохо. Мысленно похвалив няню, Элли на цыпочках спустилась по лестнице и поспешила выйти из дома. Кроме барристера она собиралась ещё поговорить с сестрой Лизы и, возможно, с Саймоном Роу. Сколько бы ни храбрился Харди, но после операции он нуждался в покое. Пусть даже не целый месяц — он столько не выдержит! — а хотя бы несколько дней.

Барристер уже ждал Элли. Он едва ли не под микроскопом изучил полицейский запрос, но, так и не обнаружив, к чему придраться, ушёл в архив, откуда вынес папку за сентябрь две тысячи шестого года. Делать копию он не стал принципиально, но Элли такой подход ничуть не смутил, и она просто сфотографировала нужные страницы телефоном и вежливо поблагодарила за помощь. Когда барристера перекосило от злости, она почувствовала себя отмщённой.

График работы Ханны Роу не отличался разнообразием: по двенадцать часов два дня подряд затем день перерыв и снова рабочая смена. К счастью, именно сегодня у неё был выходной, и по расчётам Элли она должна была уже достаточно отдохнуть для продуктивного разговора.

— Ханна, здравствуйте, я пришла поговорить с вами о Лизе.

— Вы из полиции? — Ханна нахмурилась и достала сигарету. — Да или нет?

— Нет. Ваша сестра попросила меня заняться этим делом. Я работаю в детективном агентстве.

— Куда она опять вляпалась?

Вести беседы на пороге — не самая удачная идея, поэтому Элли улыбнулась:

— Вы позволите пройти?

— Конечно, нет! — Ханна закатила глаза и скривилась. — Через пять минут я выйду во двор. Там есть скамейка.

— Я буду вас ждать.

— Уж сделайте одолжение.

На всякий случай Элли вновь отыскала функцию диктофона на телефоне и спрятала его в кармане куртки, чтобы нажать кнопку, когда начнётся разговор. И не ошиблась, потому что Ханна появилась только через десять минут и первым делом выкинула окурок, чтобы закурить снова.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Миссис Роу, ваша сестра попала в непростую ситуацию...

— Ничего нового, ей не привыкать, — Ханна перебила Элли, не думая скрывать раздражения. — Она взбалмошная, импульсивная, избалованная и совершенно непривычная к какому-либо труду. Праздная жизнь не могла продолжаться вечно.

— Вы злы на неё?

— Зла? — Ханна усмехнулась, выпуская колечки дыма. — Ничуть! Я слишком долго с ней нянчилась и много потакала. Но злиться на неё? Увольте.

— Хорошо, — Элли попыталась немного сменить направление разговора. — Вы случайно не знаете, принимает ли Лиза какие-нибудь снотворные вещества?

— Понятия не имею!

— Вы ведь работаете в аптеке...

— Вот спасибо, а то я не заметила, — Ханна затянулась и щелчком стряхнула пепел.

— Лиза говорила, что покупала у вас рогипнол.

— Чушь! Откуда у неё рецепт? Насколько я знаю, она не была у врача уже несколько лет, а этот препарат не продаётся без назначения. Так что она солгала. У нас строгая отчётность, можете в этом убедиться.

— В чём смысл её лжи, если это так легко проверить?

— Беда Лизы в том, что она сначала что-то делает, а потом думает. Я бы на вашем месте не искала особого смысла в её поступках. Знаете, как это бывает? — Ханна выпустила струйку дыма, которую тут же развеяла в воздухе. — Раз! — и уже ничего не исправить. Боюсь, мне больше нечего вам сказать.

— Миссис Роу, не подскажете, ваш муж дома? — Элли выдавила из себя улыбку. — Я бы хотела задать ему несколько вопросов.

— Нет, — Ханна затушила сигарету, с силой вдавив окурок в урну.

— Вы не позволите с ним поговорить? — Элли было трудно чем-то удивить.

— Он не дома. И вообще он здесь больше не живёт.

— Вот как?

— Да. И где он сейчас обитает, я не знаю и знать не хочу.

— Вы расстались?

— А вот это совершенно точно не ваше дело. 

Ханна встала, собираясь уходить, и Элли попыталась её задержать:

— И вам совсем не интересно узнать, что случилось с Лизой?

— Ничуть. Если ко мне больше нет вопросов, я пойду.

Элли отключила диктофон и пожала плечами, признавая не самую удачную беседу. Интересно, почему Лиза была так уверена, что сестра подтвердит её слова? И неужели Ханна именно из-за неё рассталась с мужем? Похоже на то.

На этом удача отвернулась от Элли: Саймон Роу накануне уволился из своего ночного клуба и, по словам коллеги, собрался податься в тёплые края, но куда именно неизвестно.

Элли попыталась расспросить его коллег, но все они сходились на том, что Саймон Роу был замкнут, необщителен, иногда груб и точно не терпел фамильярностей в свой адрес. «Заносчивый пиздюк, — припечатал начальник охраны, — из тех, кто уверен, будто заслуживает большего». Такому ничего не стоило и закрутить интрижку с младшей сестрой жены, и сбежать от проблем, когда запахло жареным. Ничего больше не добившись, Элли вернулась к дому Ханны. Её не оставляла надежда на любознательных соседей.

— Кыс-кыс-кыс... Минни, детка, где тебя черти носят? — старушка с ярко-фиолетовыми волосами произвела на Элли самое лучшее впечатление. — Кыс-кыс-кыс... ну, попадись мне, профурсетка...

— Сбежала? — сочувственно поинтересовалась Элли. — Мне кажется, я только что видела её здесь.

— Рыжая? — старушка подозрительно прищурилась.

— Да, — Элли кивнула. — Склонная к полноте.

— Да просто жирная, — старушка покачала фиолетовыми буклями. — Я её выпускаю немного растрястись, а эта вредина сидит здесь, но стоит мне за ней выйти, как она тут же прячется.

Из животных у Элли был только слизняк Жорж, но в Управлении Бродчерча у Мелиссы была кошка, информации о поведении которой вполне хватило, чтобы поддержать светскую беседу. Уже через несколько минут старушка превратилась в мисс Эллиот, а разговор плавно перетёк на соседей. Элли обмолвилась, что пришла вручить повестку Саймону Роу, но её прогнала очень неприятная женщина.

— Это Ханна, она очень милая и добрая, — оживилась мисс Эллиот и заговорщически понизила голос: — Она недавно выгнала Саймона, поэтому немного не в себе.

— Правда? Жаль.

— Не то слово! Уж не знаю, что натворил этот засранец, но она так кричала! И посуду била, хотя вообще не любит скандалить. А когда Саймон ушёл, стала выбрасывать в окно его вещи. Нехорошо это!

— Наверное, он её сильно обидел.

— Даже не сомневайтесь! Ханна бы иначе не стала... А что ему за повестка?

— В суд. За драку в клубе, — нашлась Элли.

— Он мог. Месяца два назад он спустил одного джентльмена с лестницы.

— Правда?

— Приличного такого. В шляпе. И сказал, что в следующий раз за такие предложения переломает ему ноги.

— Надо же, — Элли лихорадочно соображала, что бы это могло быть, и жалела о том, что забыла включить диктофон.

— Вот-вот! Поэтому та драка у него далеко не первая... бедная Ханна.

— А вы не знаете, где его можно найти? Просто мне платят за каждую врученную повестку.

— Я вас понимаю, милочка... чего сейчас только не придумают... но нет, я с Саймоном даже парой слов не перекинулась, хотя он жил здесь почти шесть лет. То ли дело Ханна...

Больше ничего интересного мисс Эллиот не сообщила, но она охотно взяла у Элли бумажку с номером телефона и спрятала её в кошельке, пообещав позвонить, если вдруг чего вспомнит. В общем-то, это был очень неплохой результат.

Элли с удивлением поняла, что наступил вечер, и поспешила домой, купив по пути на улице какой-то быстрой еды. На этот раз арабской, для разнообразия. Том, вроде бы, такое ел, а для Фреда у неё был запас детского питания и хлопья с молоком. Немного подумав, она взяла лепёшку с мясом и для Харди — не кормить же его хлопьями?

— Мам, ты где была? — Том недовольно хмурился, становясь неуловимо похожим на своего отца.

— Работала, — Элли подхватила на руки подбежавшего Фреда и поблагодарила няню, которая собиралась с поразительной быстротой.

— А что у тебя в пакете? — заинтересовался Том.

— Наш ужин.

Элли попрощалась с няней, отдала пакет старшему сыну и, удерживая на руках младшего, налила в чайник воды и щёлкнула кнопкой, включая.

— Ты взяла Фреду кебаб? — удивился Том. — Он же такое не ест.

— Это я для Харди, — отмахнулась Элли.

— Ты покупаешь ему еду?!

— А почему нет? — Элли всё ещё не видела проблемы.

— Так ты с ним?!

— Не говори глупости. Иногда еда — это просто еда.

— Я бы так не сказал, — Том одарил её сердитым взглядом и скрылся в своей комнате.

— Ты куда? А ужин?

— Спасибо, я не голоден.

И что с таким засранцем делать? Но бегать за ним и уговаривать Элли не собиралась. Во-первых, у неё просто не было на это сил, а во-вторых, пусть оправдываются те, кто виновен! Элли с лёгкостью могла бы назвать парочку таких знакомых. 

Фред с удовольствием съел овощное пюре с мясом из банки и запил ужин какао. С печеньем, конечно же, которое зажал в каждой руке так, что отобрать не было никакой возможности. Решив справиться с этим, когда ребёнок заснёт, Элли отнесла его в ванную комнату, умыла и переодела в пижаму. Она могла только радоваться непохожести сыновей — спокойный и невозмутимый Фред давал ей возможность верить, что всё будет хорошо. Даже уснул он всего через десять минут. 

Том из комнаты так и не вышел, а потому Элли, даже не раздумывая, отправилась в «офис». Мало того, что ей было о чём рассказать Харди, так она ещё и мечтала поужинать в спокойной обстановке.

Дверь в «офис» оказалась не заперта, что вполне можно было считать приглашением, только самого Харди в комнате не оказалось. Элли оставила ужин на рабочем столе и, немного подумав, отправилась искать своего босса. В конце концов, она обещала ему проверить его сон.

Сон Харди оказался совсем не таким чутким, как он расписывал, и перед Элли встал непростой выбор — заявить о своём присутствии, чтобы разбудить, или же наоборот, дать выспаться, аккуратно перевернув на левый бок. Когда сострадание победило желание похвастаться отличной работой, Элли на цыпочках подошла к спящему Харди и, взяв за плечо, попыталась перекатить его в нужную сторону.

— Опять вы?! Сколько можно? — он дёрнулся и, попытавшись сесть, охнул, зажимая ладонью грудь. — И чего вам неймётся?

— Больно?

— Не ваше дело, — пробурчал Харди, усаживаясь на кровати. — Рассказывайте.

— Я принесла ужин.

— Рис с улитками?

— Кебаб в лепёшке. Вам понравится.

— Много вы понимаете, — ворчливо отозвался Харди, но протестовать не стал.

Они уселись за рабочим столом друг напротив друга, и Элли первой развернула бумагу, принимаясь за еду.

— У меня там где-то были тарелки, — скривился Харди.

— Мыть их потом... вам надо?

— Нет, — он развернул свою порцию и принюхался.

— Не привередничайте, Харди. Это довольно вкусно.

— У вас вообще странные вкусы, я заметил.

— Самые обычные, — у Элли заурчало в животе. — Весь день не было возможности поесть.

Харди пожал плечами и, откусив, начал сосредоточенно жевать.

— Может, вина? — предложила Элли. — Я слышала, после операции рекомендуют красное. Да и отметить удачный исход не помешало бы.

— Давайте.

Харди открыл бутылку, разлил вино по чашкам — бокалов в его квартире не было, — и Элли на мгновение показалось, что они сидят так не в первый раз, обсуждая работу и просто болтая обо всём. Она даже сморгнула, отгоняя мимолётное видение.

— По-моему, мне ещё нельзя, — Харди сделал глоток и облизал с пальцев сок от кебаба, — пить. Алкоголь плохо сочетался с моими таблетками... но я их больше не принимаю.

— Значит, уже можно, — разрешила Элли. — Немного.

— Начинайте уже, — он усмехнулся. — Я же вижу, вам не терпится.

И Элли начала рассказывать и про барристера, и про Ханну, и про Саймона, и про соседку. Она достала телефон, и они вместе перечитали брачный контракт Торнов, а потом прослушали то, что Элли не забыла записать.

— Впечатляет.

Улыбка Харди стала расслабленной и очень милой — ну, на непритязательный взгляд Элли. Она уже собиралась сделать ему комплимент, но заметила неладное:

— Вы испортили рубашку, сэр... облились вином...

— Я не...

Красное пятно на груди Харди стало чуть больше, и Элли с опозданием сообразила:

— Ой... это кровь...

Харди поморщился, но ничего не ответил, встав из-за стола так резко, что разлетелись бумаги. Пару мгновений Элли смотрела на закрывшуюся дверь, прежде чем отправиться за ним. 

— Вас не учили стучать, Миллер? 

Пусть Харди и сердито шипел, но выглядел при этом настолько растерянным, что Элли оставили последние сомнения:

— Кто делал вам перевязку?

— Я сам. Потом выпил обезболивающее, снотворное и лёг спать. А тут вы...

— А тут я, — Элли надоело смотреть, как Харди комкает на груди рубашку, не решаясь расстегнуть. — Давайте уже, помогу.

— А вы умеете?

— Да.

Элли не стала уточнять, что до этого имела опыт врачевания только разбитых детских коленок, но здраво оценила свои возможности. В конце концов, есть же разница между помощью напуганному ребёнку, вопящему от вида крови, и взрослому мужчине.

— Раздевайтесь!

— В смысле?

— Снимайте уже вашу рубашку, — заметив настороженный взгляд Харди, Элли сжалилась: — Ну, расстегните её хотя бы.

— Хорошо...

Пока Харди неторопливо расстёгивал пуговицы, Элли изучила его медицинский набор: стерильные салфетки, антисептик и стопку раневых пластырей. Ничего сложного. Она прошла в ванную комнату и, намыливая руки, распорядилась:

— Подойдите ближе к свету, мне надо видеть.

Харди встал прямо под лампой и, нервно сжимая полы рубашки, тревожно взглянул на Элли:

— Миллер, вы точно знаете, что надо делать?

— Уж получше вас, сэр.

Сложности начались, когда Элли попыталась отодрать криво наклеенный пластырь. Харди вздрагивал, закусывал губу и казался жертвой пыток, пытаясь при этом помешать процессу.

— Не дёргайтесь, сэр. Я всего-навсего снимаю вашу повязку.

— Это чертовски больно, знаете ли... вырывать волосы.

— Вас побрили, Харди, — Элли обличительно провела пальцем вокруг перепачканного кровью пластыря.

— Они отросли... разве вы не видите?

Чтобы прекратить бессмысленный спор, Элли резко дёрнула, срывая этот чёртов пластырь.

— Вот и всё, сэр.

Харди несколько раз открыл рот, хватая воздух, а потом зажмурился и покачал головой:

— Я ошибся, Миллер.

— В чём?

— В том, что вы хороший полицейский... ваше место в испанской инквизиции.

Элли аккуратно протёрла антисептиком края раны, понимая, что ничего страшного не произошло. Просто кто-то криво наклеил повязку и проявил излишнюю активность, открывая бутылку. Все швы были на месте, а кровотечение оказалось совершенно несущественным. На непритязательный взгляд Элли, разумеется.

— Ну, что там? — Харди приоткрыл один глаз.

— Всё хорошо, я почти закончила. 

— Уже?

— Да! — Элли приложила к ране стерильную салфетку. — А сейчас ложитесь.

— В смысле?

— На кровать. Чтобы я вам ровнее наклеила пластырь.

Во взгляде Харди мелькнуло нечто, похожее на уважение, но Элли было не до таких деталей. Она придержала салфетку, пока он устраивался на кровати, после чего вскрыла упаковку пластыря, аккуратно наложив повязку.

— Вот и всё. А вы боялись, — Элли пригладила края пластыря и улыбнулась.

— Я не...

— Ох, разумеется, Харди. Будет разумнее, если вы останетесь в кровати.

— Но...

— Чтобы избежать повторного кровотечения, — весомо добавила Элли. — Но, если хотите, мы можем закончить разговор.

— Я вот что думаю, Миллер... — Харди поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее. — Ни Лиза, ни Торн не говорили, что в случае развода инициатор обязуется пожизненно выплачивать девятьсот тысяч фунтов в год пострадавшей стороне. 

— Так и я о чём, сэр. Инициировать развод Лиза просто была не в состоянии.

— Поэтому предпочитала развлекаться на стороне?

— Возможно... Но, Харди, почему тогда сбежал Роу?

— Жена выгнала, любовница попала в тёмную историю... — он поморщился. — А ещё, может быть, предвидел интерес полиции к своей персоне как к возможному свидетелю. Людям такое не нравится.

— И потому они бегут?

— Полагаете, Ханна выгнала его, когда узнала о связи с Лизой?

— Очень на то похоже, — Элли вздохнула. — Но если отношения Лизы с Роу были всего лишь интрижкой, зачем бы ей понадобился развод?

— А вы не думаете, что он уехал, чтобы дождаться её, когда всё утихнет? Или вообще никуда не уехал, — взгляд Харди стал сосредоточенным и цепким. — Или уехал, но недалеко. Возможно, они полагают, что состояние Торна даёт надежду на получение наследства.

— Возможно, — согласилась Элли. — Но вам не кажется, что всё чересчур нарочито? Нам словно подают историю на блюде: сначала отчёт, потом остальное... как по нотам.

— Простое дело?

— Очень простое. Даже противно.

— Но мы же с вами не станем делать поспешных выводов?

— Разумеется, сэр.

— Хорошо, — Харди неловко повернулся, скривившись от боли. — Нам надо попытаться разговорить сестёр, встретиться с Торном и отыскать Роу. А, кстати, кто отправил Торна в больницу?

— Его помощник.

— Вы читали протокол его допроса?

— Да. Заметил неладное, позвонил в службу спасения... 

— Это да, — Харди попытался сесть, но Элли его удержала. — Миллер, а вы обратили внимание, как он объяснил то, почему не разбудил Лизу?

— Ему запрещено заходить в её комнату, — вспомнила Элли.

— Вот именно! Но при этом кто-то отключил будильник на её телефоне.

— Но никаких посторонних отпечатков на телефоне не обнаружено. И что это нам даёт?

— Кто-то лжёт. Но знаете, что самое обидное, Миллер? Преступник не обязательно будет лжецом, а праведник вполне может завраться. А всё почему?

— Почему?

— Потому что все они просто люди, а ложь — это ещё не преступление.

Спорить с Харди хотелось всё меньше и меньше.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр.

— Идите уже, Миллер!

— Только не вставайте меня провожать.

— И не собирался.

Элли выключила свет в его спальне, убрала в холодильник начатую бутылку, заткнув её самодельной пробкой из какого-то листа отчёта, и вернулась к себе, чтобы столкнуться с недовольным сыном.

— И как это называется? — Том встал с дивана и скрестил на груди руки. — Вот, значит, ты как?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Я всё видел, не надо только врать!

— И что же ты видел?

— Я заходил туда, — Том кивнул в сторону двери. — Вы были в спальне... и пили вино!

— Я делала ему перевязку.

— Я тебе не верю! Ты специально так с папой, чтобы уехать с этим... папа не мог сделать то, что ты сказала... он не мог, а ты...

— Том, это не так.

— Я тебе не верю! Ненавижу!

Том скрылся в своей спальне, хлопнув дверью, а Элли опустилась на диван. У неё не было ни одной идеи, как всё исправить, но оправдываться она тоже не собиралась. Ей не за что!

Утром Элли успела лишь заметить убегающего в школу Тома, остановить которого у неё не было ни малейшего шанса, как и понять, что с этим делать. Интересно, кто-то уже оказывался в подобной ситуации, или это только ей так повезло? Причём курсы психологии, которые Элли брала и во время учёбы, и повышая квалификацию, оказались абсолютно бесполезными в её случае. Выход ей явно придётся искать самостоятельно, и нет никаких гарантий, что он окажется верным.

Элли умыла Фреда и, взяв его на руки, отправилась в квартиру Харди — пока ребёнок будет пить своё молоко, она вполне успеет сделать перевязку. В офисной комнате было пусто, поэтому первым делом Элли разогрела молоко и, вручив бутылочку Фреду, отправилась на поиски шефа.

— Харди, вы тут? — постучала она в дверь ванной комнаты.

— Миллер? — он с подозрением взглянул на неё через щель приоткрытой двери. — Что-то случилось?

— Я собираюсь поменять вам повязку, и у меня мало времени, поэтому поторопитесь.

Спорить Харди не стал, как не стал и сдерживаться, отыскивая у Элли новые черты работника инквизиции, пока она отрывала пластырь. Как ребёнок, честное слово! Когда всё было закончено, он пробормотал слова благодарности и, застёгивая рубашку, сообщил:

— Вообще-то я собирался сегодня встретиться с Торном в Королевской клинике и планировал, что заодно мне там обработают швы.

— И что вас заставило поменять планы? — опешила Элли.

— Вы.

Элли так и не поняла, что Харди хотел этим сказать. Но, наверное, это было и не столь важно.

***

Звонок Оливера застал Элли врасплох.

— Тётя Элли, что у вас там происходит?

— В смысле?

— Ты никогда так не говорила.

— Неважно. Олли, с чего ты взял, что у нас здесь что-то происходит?

— Мне звонил Том и просил забрать к себе.

— Проклятье! — от неожиданности Элли едва не выронила трубку, чуть не разбив её об асфальт.

— Вот я и решил узнать, — Оливер словно торопился, и его голос срывался: — Он говорит, что у тебя роман с Харди.

— Чушь! — теперь уже Элли самой захотелось разбить этот чёртов телефон. — Конечно же, нет!

— Я тоже подумал, что у тебя не может быть с ним ничего общего.

— Абсолютно! Мы просто вместе работаем. И живём в соседних квартирах.

— Как соседи?

— Именно! Я просто делала ему перевязку. После операции.

— Он сделал операцию? — удивление Оливера было слегка чрезмерным.

— Ничего удивительного. Он давно собирался.

— И ты по-соседски перевязываешь его раны... ясно-понятно, тётушка.

— Ничего личного, Олли. Просто перевязки.

— Я так сразу и подумал. Кстати, тётя Элли, а ты знаешь, почему он провалил дело в Сандбруке?

— Что-то там было с недостаточностью улик, — Элли безуспешно попыталась вспомнить детали. — Что-то несерьёзное.

— Угу, — Оливер понизил голос, словно собирался открыть какую-то тайну. — Улику потеряла его жена. Как я понимаю, бывшая.

— Что? Как такое возможно?

— Они вместе работали. Она везла улику в участок, а по дороге заскочила в отель, чтобы наставить Харди рога. И пока она там кувыркалась, её машину ограбили.

У Элли не нашлось слов, чтобы прокомментировать такое, а Оливер уже вошёл в раж, продолжая с горячностью, так свойственной юности:

— Он тот ещё везунчик. Поэтому не удивляйся, если он не даст тебе работать самостоятельно. Я предупредил.

— Спасибо, Олли.

— Не за что, тётя Элли. Так что, мне приезжать за Томом?

— Конечно, нет! Я с ним поговорю.

Элли отключила звонок и села в машину, развернув её так резко, как смогла. Лизу она успеет допросить чуть позже, а сейчас ей надо побеседовать с сыном, и что-то подсказывало, что этот разговор будет не из лёгких. Элли нашла место для парковки почти у самых школьных ворот, и теперь ей оставалось лишь дождаться Тома. Чтобы не терять времени даром, она попыталась вспомнить лекции по психологии, но, как назло, в голову лезли только разновидности принципов дознания и почему-то признаки жертвы. Однако Том появился чуть раньше положенного времени, не дав Элли углубиться в дебри абьюзивных отношений. Заметив машину, он попытался свернуть.

— Садись! Немедленно! — Элли указала Тому на открытую дверь машины.

— Н-нет!

— Да! — Том был почти одного роста с ней, поэтому оттеснить его к машине и заставить сесть, не привлекая лишнего внимания, оказалось непросто.

— Я не хочу!

— Разумеется! Ты не хочешь! — Элли захлопнула двери машины и, усевшись на место, заблокировала их. — Ты можешь сколько угодно звонить Олли, но это не отменит того факта, что Джо Миллер — убийца. Ты можешь злиться на меня и на Харди, но это не вернёт Денни! Ты можешь вести себя, как заносчивый пиздюк, но ничего нельзя изменить! Кроме меня у тебя никого нет, и тебе придётся с этим смириться! Даже если я вдруг решу, что мы с Харди созданы друг для друга. Не тебе это решать, понял?! Твоё дело — ходить в школу, носить этот чёртов галстук и учиться понимать этот дурацкий акцент. Старая жизнь кончилась. Навсегда! И не по моей вине! Ты понял?

Щёки Тома стали мокрыми от слёз, но он этого не замечал, потрясённо разглядывая Элли. Возможно, она перегнула палку... а может, и нет... кто угадает?! Несколько минут ничего не происходило, и они с Томом продолжали тяжело дышать, зло глядя друг на друга. Наконец он едва заметно кивнул.

— Да, мам...

Разумеется, ничего ещё не закончилось: Элли прекрасно понимала, что сомнения Тома не разрешились чудесным образом, и скорее всего, она его не очень-то и убедила, но он согласился не разжигать конфликт и готов считаться с её мнением. А это уже неплохо! Элли выдохнула и уже собиралась трогаться, когда в зеркало заднего вида заметила машину Лизы Торн.

— Я сейчас!

— Да, мам.

Элли выскочила из машины так поспешно, что забыла телефон с диктофоном, но решила не возвращаться. Тем более что Лиза выглядела не очень хорошо и была гораздо бледнее, чем при их последней встрече.

— Лиза!

— Миссис Миллер? Как вы меня нашли? — Лиза на мгновение замерла, но потом что-то для себя решила и пробормотала: — Ну, конечно... полиция.

— Есть какие-то новости? — Элли прислонилась к капоту «Мини Купера», обозначая готовность к диалогу.

— Всё ужасно... В клинику к Эдварду меня не пускают, он не отвечает на мои звонки, его адвокат говорил со мной в оскорбительном тоне, полиция меня в чём-то подозревает, — Лиза картинно сжала виски изящными пальцами. — Я так устала... я почти не сплю.

— Когда вы поссорились с Ханной?

— С Ханной? — глаза Лизы округлились, и она медленно опустила руки. — Я с ней не ссорилась. Совсем.

— У неё есть причины на вас злиться?

— Нет, что вы! Мы всегда были с нею дружны... она всегда заботилась обо мне...

— Когда вы в последний раз с нею разговаривали?

— Неделю... нет... десять дней назад.

— Всё было хорошо?

— Да. Разумеется! Зачем нам ссориться?

— Может быть, вы её чем-то обидели?

— Нет, — Лиза принялась растерянно накручивать на палец локон. — Мы с ней хорошо поговорили, договорились встретиться... я должна была позвонить, а тут такое... я позвонила, но она не ответила. Так бывает, когда Ханна на работе. Обычно она перезванивает, но сейчас не перезвонила... мне просто было не до неё, и я не придала значения, но сейчас... мне кажется это очень странным.

— Что именно?

— Её молчание.

— Может быть, тогда дело в Саймоне Роу?

— А что с ним?

— Он уехал.

— Куда? — удивление Лизы казалось вполне искренним.

— Никто не знает, — Элли пыталась говорить как можно бесстрастнее. — Телефон отключен, и на связь он не думает выходить.

— И даже Ханне не позвонил? Она-то должна знать.

— Они расстались.

— Но... как? Это невозможно. Они собирались в отпуск... Ханна показывала билеты до Брайтона... почему она мне не сказала?

М-да... как там говорил Харди? «Преступник не обязательно будет лжецом, а праведник вполне может завраться».

— А какие отношения связывали вас с Роу?

— С Саймоном?

— С ним.

— Вы уже не первый раз об этом спрашиваете. Почему?

— Даю вам шанс рассказать больше? — Элли приподняла бровь, жалея, что не может проделать это так же эффектно, как с лёгкостью выходило у Харди.

— Но мне больше нечего рассказать.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Элли, — но если вдруг вспомните что-то интересное про себя и Роу, то не стесняйтесь мне позвонить. Это очень важно. Каждая мелочь.

— Мне кажется, что вы ищете не там, — пробормотала Лиза.

— Вам кажется.

Элли попрощалась кивком и, сев в машину, почти сразу же сорвалась с места. Те времена, когда она уговаривала возможных фигурантов дела во время бесед не волноваться, давно канули в прошлое. Сейчас она лучше понимала Харди и его методы — когда человек волнуется, он делает ошибки, а если ошибается преступник...

— Мам, а о чём ты говорила с мачехой Эндрю Торна?

Элли затормозила так резко, что ехавшая сзади машина едва успела остановиться, а её водитель выразил своё негодование серией громких сигналов. Но Элли было плевать:

— Том, ты его знаешь?

— Ну да... мы с ним подружились...

Элли аккуратно припарковалась на обочине и несколько раз выдохнула. Отыскать разумные объяснения тому, как её сыну каждый раз удаётся оказаться в гуще событий, не получалось и оставалось лишь смириться с его удачливостью. Элли отлично помнила упорство, с которым Том пытался уничтожить важные улики, и не питала никаких иллюзий о его помощи в расследовании, но не спросить не могла:

— Ты подружился с Эндрю Торном?

— Ну, да... у него тоже не слишком складываются отношения с одноклассниками, и когда нас вместе наказали...

— Постой, как «наказали»? Ты не рассказывал.

— Тебе же звонила учительница... или нет?

Элли вспомнила несколько пропущенных звонков и несостоявшуюся встречу, вновь ощутив себя никудышной матерью. Тогда ей помешала работа — то самое дело, о котором надо расспросить Тома, гори оно синим пламенем!

— Она не дозвонилась. 

— Понятно...

— Том, я сейчас расследую дело о несчастном случае с Эдвардом Торном.

— Пф-ф! Спроси меня. «Несчастный случай», как же! Да там всё яснее ясного! Она его отравила, чтобы получить наследство. Стерва. 

— Не ругайся.

— А как это ещё назвать? Но полиция, как всегда, сначала будет брать след, потом собирать улики, а потом развалит дело.

— Это тебе Эндрю сказал? Он что-то знает?

— Да, он. Они допросили Лизу. С тем же успехом они могли допросить кошку. Можно подумать, она что-то скажет!

— Том, — Элли старалась говорить как можно спокойнее, — расскажи мне всё, что знаешь. Это важно.

— И ты её посадишь? — он недоверчиво прищурился. — Ты же вроде как ушла из полиции.

— Харди не ушёл. А я вроде как работаю в детективном агентстве, — Элли вздохнула. — И если она виновна, то да, я её посажу.

— Хорошо, — Том шмыгнул носом и вытер мокрые щёки, прежде чем деловито начать: — Это из-за неё отец Эндрю разошёлся с его матерью... та ещё штучка...

— Но зачем Лизе его убивать?

— Они ссорились. Уже давно. Последний год, может, даже полтора. Она вообще очень нервная — неделю назад швырнула в стену вазу.

— Почему?

— Они поругались, и когда отец Эндрю ушёл, она схватила вазу со стола и грохнула её об стену. Вместе с цветами. На стене даже след остался.

— Хорошо, мы это проверим. А почему она это сделала?

— Я же говорю — ругались. И таблетки у неё были... что бы ей помешало подсыпать в сок?

Следы рогипнола действительно были обнаружены в соке, но ребёнок мог об этом услышать.

— Мистер Торн часто пил сок перед сном?

— Почти каждый вечер. Сливовый. У него и вкус такой... и цвет, — Том скривился. — Его Марк обычно приносил и оставлял на тумбочке возле кровати.

— Марк? — Элли немного поразила такая фамильярность.

— Это их дворецкий.

— Помощник мистера Торна, — согласилась Элли. — Это ведь он позвонил в службу спасения?

— Да, — закивал Том. — Его удивило то, что в спальне горит свет. Эндрю говорил, что отец не имел привычки засиживаться по ночам.

Слова Тома не противоречили протоколу допроса Марка Брауна, однако про ссоры в семействе Торнов там не было ни слова. Как и в отчёте агентства.

— А она продолжает делать вид, что не виновата, — снова заговорил Том. — Возит Эндрю в школу, приезжает за ним, даже в кино звала... пытается задобрить.

— А Эндрю общается с матерью?

— Разумеется. Она несколько лет жила в Европе, но год назад вернулась.

Теперь у Элли было ещё больше вопросов к Лизе. Она задумчиво повернула ключ в замке зажигания и неторопливо тронулась с места.

— Спасибо, Том, ты очень помог.

— Теперь ты её посадишь?

— Если это сделала она, то да.

— А кто же ещё?! Разве ты ничего не поняла?

— Я поняла, что у неё была эта возможность и, вероятно, могло возникнуть желание, но это не делает её преступницей. Нужны доказательства.

— А с папой... у тебя были доказательства?

— Да, — голос Элли прозвучал непривычно глухо. — И доказательства, и его признание. Это сделал он, Том.

— Но почему?!

— Если бы я могла понять...

До дома они доехали в молчании, которое можно было даже посчитать спокойным, если бы не тихие вздохи Тома, слишком похожие на всхлипы. Он вышел из машины, стараясь не смотреть на Элли, и быстро вбежал по лестнице на второй этаж. Оказавшись на площадке между квартирами, Том вытер лицо рукавом и тихо спросил:

— Ты сейчас пойдёшь к нему?

— Да. Харди с утра должен был встретиться с Торном... отцом Эндрю, — быстро поправилась Элли. — А я расскажу ему, что узнала от тебя. Может быть, именно ему лучше её допросить.

— Понятно... я тогда скажу Эндрю, что всё в порядке.

Ответить Элли не успела, но Том и не ждал от неё ответа. Со вздохом она открыла дверь в квартиру Харди и, не обнаружив его, принялась записывать то, что узнала от Тома, на разноцветные листки, прикалывая их на стену и не забывая отмечать вопросами. Она разогрела воду в чайнике и нашла в столе у Харди пачку печенья — неплохо было бы немного перекусить, прежде чем отправиться к Лизе.

— Миллер? — Харди появился на лестнице, подозрительно оглядывая Элли. — Где вы взяли печенье?

— У вас в столе, сэр. Что с Торном?

— Жив и почти здоров, как мы и предполагали.

— Чего он ждёт? — Элли отправила в рот третье печенье, оказавшееся на удивление вкусным.

— Если официально, то результатов анализов... Миллер, не увлекайтесь, это уже пятое!

— Вы всегда сможете съесть мой рис, сэр... а неофициально?

— Полагаю, он ждёт, когда полиция выдвинет обвинения Лизе.

— Но они не спешат?

— Нет, — Харди поморщился. — Они понимают, что доказательств недостаточно. А что принесли вы?

— Смотрите, — Элли кивнула в сторону стены, и пока Харди изучал новые записки, принялась объяснять: — Том подружился с сыном Торна. Оказывается, Торн женился на Лизе после развода с матерью Эндрю. Как они жили поначалу, не знаю, но последний год-полтора, по словам сына, они много ругались. Даже накануне отравления Лиза настолько вышла из себя, что швырнула в стену вазу. С цветами. Должны быть следы.

— Да? — Харди заинтересованно приподнял бровь.

— Да! — подтвердила Элли. — Кроме того, где-то год назад из Европы вернулась мать Эндрю.

— Полагаете, скандалы как-то связаны с её возвращением?

— Не знаю.

Харди потянулся к пачке и, придвинув её к себе, захрустел печеньем.

— Итак, что мы имеем, — начал он. — Торн, очевидно, находясь на пике чувств, подписывает брачный контракт, которым почти нерушимо скрепляет их связь с Лизой.

— «Нерушимо», — поморщилась Элли. — Звучит, как в романе.

— Неважно! — отмахнулся Харди. — Так или иначе, простое расторжение брака принесёт им слишком много проблем, чтобы на него решиться. У Лизы есть рогипнол и Саймон Роу, а что есть у Торна?

— Бывшая жена? — предположила Элли.

— Возможно. Надо бы её найти, как и того же Роу.

— Мне кажется, что отыскать её будет проще.

— Возможно, — повторил Харди. — Но я бы не рассчитывал.

— Я хотела сегодня ещё раз поговорить с Лизой.

— Рано! Сначала нам надо побеседовать с бывшей миссис Торн. И я добился, чтобы Роу объявили в розыск. Слишком уж вовремя он исчез... Куда вы собрались, Миллер?

— Возьму Тома и попрошу его вызвать Эндрю на встречу.

— Зачем?

— Он общается с матерью, и...

— Думаете, он так просто даст вам её номер телефона?

— Вообще-то да.

Харди что-то хотел сказать, но лишь устало махнул рукой:

— Удачи!

***

Меган Торн разговаривать с Элли отказалась. Категорически. Даже после того, как её попросил Эндрю. Из динамика телефона донеслось отчётливое: «Не лезь не в своё дело!», после чего разговор был окончен.

— Она всегда злится, когда речь заходит об отце. Они нехорошо расходились...

— Не по взаимному согласию?

— Нет, — Эндрю вздохнул. — Отец тогда дурканул и инициировал развод, не желая договариваться... он обвинил мать в «неблагоразумном поведении». Думаю, он уже пожалел об этом.

— Ты считаешь, у них есть шанс помириться?

— Конечно, есть! Если убрать эту...

— Эндрю, скажи мне, это очень важно, ты спрашивал об этом родителей? Они хотели бы снова жить вместе?

— Конечно, хотели бы! Они так хорошо жили... и вообще не ссорились, пока не появилась эта.

— Но твоя мама отказалась обсуждать дела твоего отца.

— Разумеется! Она после развода не очень любит судейских... ну и копов до кучи, вы уж простите, — Эндрю выглядел смущённым.

— А с отцом ты об этом говорил?

— Он не поддерживает подобных разговоров...

Элли стало грустно. У неё почти не осталось сомнений, что несчастный подросток выдаёт желаемое за действительное, но разубеждать его в этом не было сил. Особенно под пристальным взглядом Тома. Она попрощалась с Эндрю и отошла к машине, давая возможность мальчишкам обсудить произошедшее. Иллюзий она не питала: если Торн и правда инициировал развод, да ещё с такой формулировкой, а после доказал это в суде — а иначе бы их не развели! — то его бывшая супруга могла сейчас лишь позлорадствовать. Хотя, конечно, проверить её алиби теперь было просто необходимо. 

— Мам, ты не поверила Эндрю?

— Поверила, — Элли вздохнула и, припарковавшись перед домом, взглянула на Тома в зеркало. — Он сказал правду, но выводы делает неправильные. Скорее всего, его родители никогда не сойдутся вместе.

— Почему ты так говоришь? Ты же их не знаешь.

— Зато я знаю процедуру развода, через которую они прошли.

— Ты ошибаешься... ты ничего не понимаешь...

— Иногда я бы хотела ошибаться. Мне жаль, Том.

— Ничего тебе не жаль!

Том выскочил из машины и почти бегом бросился домой. Неужели и он верил, что для счастья в семье родителям и детям надо просто быть вместе? Если бы...

Элли взглянула на часы. Няне оставалось работать ещё сорок минут, а значит, Элли успевала обсудить всё с Харди, поэтому, поднявшись по лестнице, она решительно свернула в его квартиру.

— Где вы ходите, Миллер?! Я уже всё узнал.

— Правда? И кто же отравитель?

— Ваша ирония неуместна. Мне на почту сбросили протоколы судебных заседаний бракоразводного процесса Торнов. Скорее всего, Меган Торн не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения. Кроме того, у неё алиби. И на ночь покушения, и на неделю до неё.

— И какое же?

— Она вернулась из Амстердама два дня назад. А летала она туда в компании некоего Альберта Франка, и останавливались они в номере для новобрачных. 

— И когда вы только всё успели, сэр? — Элли стало жаль потраченного времени.

— Её допросили после возвращения. Полицейские здесь неплохо работают.

— Да неужели! И какая их версия?

— Скорее всего, предъявят обвинение Лизе и попробуют добиться признания, — Харди поморщился. — И я всё ещё не понимаю нашей роли в этом балагане.

— А у нас в нём была роль?

— Очевидно, да. Но знаете что, Миллер? Я не люблю быть марионеткой. И играть по чужому сценарию тоже. А ещё мне дали новый номер телефона Саймона Роу. Он в Перте.

— Не поехал на юг?

— Именно. Предлагаю завтра его отыскать. Если, конечно, у вас нет других дел.

— Я собиралась ещё раз поговорить с Ханной, но это совершенно точно лучше сделать после встречи с Роу.

— Рад, что вы со мной соглашаетесь, — Харди попытался улыбнуться. — Миллер, вас не затруднит...

— Довезти вас до Перта?

— Да нет же, — Харди скривился, как от зубной боли. — Я могу на вас рассчитывать?..

— В смысле?

— Вы поменяете мне повязку? — наконец выдохнул он. — У меня выходит не очень, а вы вроде...

— Разумеется, сэр. Я зайду к вам перед сном, — Элли направилась к двери, но, сделав несколько шагов, остановилась: — В холодильнике есть пицца. Вы можете её съесть, только подогрейте.

— Уже, — теперь улыбка Харди стала довольной.

— Что «уже»?

— Я её съел. Так и знал, что вы предложите.

Элли покачала головой, не находясь с ответом, а Харди продолжил:

— Вы же съели моё печенье.

Стоило Элли появиться у себя в квартире, как няня, выразительно взглянув на часы, засобиралась уходить. Подхватив Фреда на руки, Элли объяснила, что опоздание в пять минут не считается критичным, и чтобы подсластить эту пилюлю, похвалила работу няни. Та, хоть и разулыбалась, задерживаться не стала.

Настроение Тома немного улучшилось. Он сел за домашнее задание и больше не пытался обвинить Элли или в чём-то её обличить, а когда она усыпила Фреда, то не стал возражать против перевязки Харди. Дела определённо налаживались.

Чтобы подчеркнуть серьёзность намерений, Элли сразу же отправилась мыть руки, на ходу поручив Харди готовиться.

— Я готов, — пробурчал он, усаживаясь на край кровати и начиная расстёгивать рубашку. 

Всё необходимое для перевязки уже стояло на тумбочке, и Элли оставалось только похвалить его за предусмотрительность. Харди так трогательно зажмурился, когда она взялась за край пластыря, что захотелось его утешить.

— Всё будет хорошо, сэр. Это поначалу больно, а сейчас уже начинает заживать.

Для убедительности Элли погладила его по ключице и ничуть не удивилась, когда он прикусил губу, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Пластырь оторвался легко, и когда она немного потёрла покрасневшую под ним кожу, Харди поёрзал:

— Чешется.

— Значит, заживает, — авторитетно заявила Элли, осторожно протирая салфеткой раздражённую кожу.

Она замерла, понимая, что Харди перестал дышать, и не придумала ничего лучше, чем погладить его по голове.

— Ложитесь, сэр... да, вот так...

Он улёгся, так и не взглянув на неё, и застыл в ожидании. Элли промыла антисептиком швы, и накрыла рану стерильной салфеткой, не спеша её заклеивать. Пользуясь случаем, она с интересом разглядывала Харди, удивляясь, почему никогда не замечала его веснушек и потрясающе длинных ресниц. Шея, кстати, у него была тоже ничего... и плечи... Его внимательный взгляд из-под ресниц она тоже заметила не сразу. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга так, будто не были знакомы и впервые видели друг друга. Элли поняла, что не дышит, завороженно глядя, как нетерпеливо дёрнулся его кадык. Когда она уже была готова отпрянуть, Харди вновь зажмурился и шумно выдохнул.

Элли даже показалось, что он запустил остановившееся время, хотя, конечно, это было просто какое-то наваждение. Она облизала пересохшие губы и занялась делом. Почему-то упаковка пластыря никак не хотела разрываться, и Элли не сразу поняла, что у неё дрожат руки. Ерунда какая-то! Она приклеила этот дурацкий пластырь, сдержав порыв и не погладив Харди по щеке. Это было бы уже чересчур.

— Вот и всё, сэр! — нарочито бодро сказала она почему-то слегка осипшим голосом.

Харди в ответ просто кивнул, продолжая жмуриться.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр. Утром я снова приду... не провожайте... сладких снов...

Она выключила свет и поспешила покинуть квартиру Харди, пока всё окончательно не усложнилось. И было бы с чего!

Элли невпопад ответила Тому и, кажется, отправила его спать, пытаясь понять, что с ней самой не так. То, что ей показалось, было слишком нелепым и невозможным. Харди бы тоже не стал — у него у самого всё с этим непросто... и жена опять-таки втянула его в грандиозный скандал... Нет! Харди это тоже не нужно! Совсем. Только вот засыпая, Элли чувствовала кончиками пальцев биение чужого сердца, и его ритм явно не был задан прибором, пусть даже и таким чувствительным.

***

Утро застало Элли врасплох. Ей показалось, что она проспала всё на свете, и пришлось несколько раз проверить время, прежде чем она убедилась, что до звонка будильника ещё целых десять минут. Обычно она так высыпалась субботним утром, когда не требовалось никуда спешить. Усилием воли Элли отогнала неуместную мысль о том, любит ли поспать Харди, и легко соскочила с кровати, начиная новый день. Предстояла поездка в Перт, а значит, стоило поторопиться. 

К её удивлению, сыновья вели себя прилично: и позавтракали быстро, и собрались — всегда бы так! На улице Элли застегнула куртку и поёжилась от утреннего тумана. Всё же Глазго был гораздо севернее Бродчерча, и начало зимы здесь ощущалось намного острее. Она катила коляску с Фредом, думая обо всём сразу и ни о чём, и из этого мирного состояния её вывел вопрос Тома:

— Мам, а почему ты сегодня не заходила к соседу?

— В смысле?

— Обычно ты за утро несколько раз к нему заходишь, а сегодня нет. Он тебя обидел?

— Не замечала, — Элли снова поёжилась. — Нет, меня никто не обижал. Просто мы с ним сегодня поедем в Перт, чтобы допросить одного человека.

— Понятно, — Том казался немного расстроенным. — Но ты ведь не станешь терпеть, если что-то пойдёт не так?

— Разумеется.

Том со вздохом остановился и вытащил из кармана помятый галстук:

— Поможешь?

Элли проводила одного сына, передала няне второго и только после этого постучала в дверь Харди:

— Можно?

Ответа не последовало, и она нажала на ручку, чувствуя непонятный трепет, который мог быть чем угодно, да хоть предвкушением скорой поездки!

— Харди, вы где?

Вновь не получив ответа, Элли встревожилась, на миг представив Харди в ванной и почему-то истекающим кровью. Что за чёрт?!

— Харди!

Он и впрямь обнаружился в ванной, где, глядя в зеркало, пытался прилепить на грудь пластырь.

— Что вы делаете?!

— Играю на волынке, — огрызнулся Харди. — А на что это ещё похоже?

— Мы же с вами договорились, что повязку буду менять я.

— Неужели? Я как-то пропустил этот момент. 

— Как ребёнок, честное слово! — Элли отобрала у него пластырь, нечаянно склеив его края. — Вот видите, что вы наделали.

— Я?!

— Ну, не я же! Ложитесь уже.

— Но... — Харди попытался натянуть рубашку, отчего салфетка, прикрывающая рану, упала на пол.

— Просто ложитесь, — вздохнула Элли. — Оденетесь потом.

Она принялась мыть руки, лихорадочно соображая, не сильно ли нарушила правила приличия. Судя по тому, что Харди не стал возражать, всё было нормально, но кое-какие сомнения оставались.

— Я уже обработал швы, — он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Элли.

— Прекрасно, поэтому я только слегка пройдусь по ним антисептиком. Прямо сейчас.

Несмотря на предупреждение, Харди вздрогнул, стоило его коснуться, и снова закрыл глаза. Элли несколько раз мысленно повторила, что это просто от страха боли, однако ничего не смогла поделать с желанием положить руку на грудь Харди и успокаивающе погладить.

— Всё хорошо, сэр... это не больно.

Почему-то в такие моменты она начинала говорить шёпотом — наверное, чтобы не спугнуть. И, наверное, это было нормально... Харди вообще молчал и только согласно кивал, не открывая глаз. Элли положила на рану салфетку и, наклеивая пластырь, снова погладила горячую кожу, разглаживая повязку. Что за наваждение такое?!

— Вот и всё, сэр! Можете одеваться. Нас ждёт увлекательная поездка в Перт.

— Я бы не был в этом настолько уверен, — Харди прокашлялся и быстро натянул рубашку. — Роу может не оправдать ожиданий.

— Куда он денется! — отмахнулась Элли и поспешила выйти. — Я буду ждать вас в машине.

Она вышла на улицу и пожалела, что не курит. Почему-то хотелось сделать что-то глупое и выходящее за рамки обыденности. А ещё она поймала себя на том, что глупо улыбается прохожим, и только сев в машину, смогла взять себя в руки. Ведь, по сути, ничего особенного не произошло — Элли не боялась крови и вполне могла бы обработать швы той же Бет. Просто по-соседски. Да и сам Харди не имел в виду ничего такого — они с ним помогают друг другу, потому что коллеги и вместе расследуют одно дело. Только работа, ничего личного. Ни ему, ни ей этого не надо. Совсем!

— Миллер, вы не могли бы остановиться по пути на какой-нибудь заправке?

— Зачем это?

— Я не успел выпить кофе.

— Перевязкой занимались, — понимающе кивнула Элли. — Пристегнитесь, сэр. Остановлюсь.

Харди кивнул и, отвернувшись, уставился в окно, будто не видел ничего интереснее утренних пробок. Элли не собиралась его отвлекать, поэтому до Камберналда они доехали в молчании. На заправке Харди вышел и, направляясь в магазин, поинтересовался:

— А вам купить кофе?

Вопрос застал Элли врасплох. В общем-то, это были её слова, а от Харди не приходилось ждать ничего подобного.

— Зачем это?

— Ну, вы всегда так делаете... и я подумал...

— Купите. И булочку с вишнёвым джемом.

Элли ещё раз пожалела, что не курит, и решила всё-таки заправить машину. У колонки она успела вставить пистолет в бак и уже искала карточку, чтобы расплатиться, когда явился Харди:

— С вишнёвым не было. Я взял с малиновым.

Он поставил стаканчики с кофе и пакет с выпечкой на капот и заплатил за полный бак бензина прежде, чем Элли успела что-то сказать.

— Там есть столики, — нехотя продолжил он. — Можно сесть, после заправки.

— Да.

Почему-то неловкость, возникшая накануне вечером, не спешила исчезать. Как Элли ни старалась вести себя по-прежнему, каждое слово лишь усугубляло ситуацию. Уж лучше молчать. Харди, похоже, пришёл к таким же выводам, потому что тоже замолчал и продолжил старательно отводить взгляд. Интересно, что он себе успел надумать?! Элли попыталась подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить ему, насколько он ошибается, но вовремя вспомнила, что Харди как раз ничего и не говорит, а значит, и она не будет! С заправки они тоже отъехали в полном молчании.

— А как вы собираетесь отыскать Роу? — наконец не выдержала Элли.

— По сигналу его телефона. В Бродчерче эта программа отлично сработала.

— Понятно...

— Извините.

— Да будет вам, — Элли поморщилась, вспоминая детали ареста Джо Миллера. — Это всего лишь работа. 

— Вы правы... это всего лишь работа.

— И мы с вами выше этого... ничего личного, правда?

— Именно, — подтвердил Харди. — У Баннокберна сверните налево. Поедем через Блэкфорт.

— Как скажете, сэр.

— Когда вы со всем соглашаетесь, я начинаю подозревать неладное, — пробурчал Харди.

— Это пройдёт, — утешила его Элли.

— Хотелось бы.

Когда машина въехала в Перт, Харди снова стал похож сам на себя. Он сверялся по навигатору и командовал, куда повернуть, пока они не заехали в какой-то тупик.

— И где Роу? — ехидно поинтересовалась Элли.

— Полагаю, нам стоит немного пройтись пешком. Сигнал идёт из тех гаражей... Миллер, вы ведь не сдали свой жетон?

— Именно что сдала, сэр.

— Очень неосмотрительно. Тогда вам придётся показывать ему бумажник с правами. Если вы проделаете это за моей спиной, он ничего не заподозрит, а я постараюсь, чтобы мой жетон он заметил.

— Вы собираетесь имитировать задержание?

— А у вас есть возражения?

— Это немного незаконно.

— Но мы же, в конце концов, его отпустим. После того как он станет с нами чуточку честнее.

— У вас есть при себе наручники, сэр?

— Знаете, в чём всё дело, Миллер? Я ни минуты не сомневался, что мы с вами сработаемся.

Харди улыбнулся и решительно направился к гаражам. Элли поспешила за ним следом, стараясь вспомнить, чем чреваты подобные нарушения. По всему выходило, что Харди рисковал гораздо больше.

В одном из гаражей обнаружилась автомастерская, где Саймон Роу уныло разглядывал днище машины, висевшей между двух стоек автоподъёмника.

— Саймон Роу? — Харди достал документы. — Инспектор Харди, полиция Глазго.

Элли за его плечом помахала водительскими правами:

— Инспектор Миллер, полиция Глазго, — врать так врать!

Роу изменился в лице:

— Я не виноват. Я ни при чём...

— Разберёмся, — холодно заметила Элли. — Если вы не станете нам лгать.

— Я не... — Роу сжал кулаки и запрокинул голову, сдерживая себя.

— Вы подозреваетесь в соучастии в преступлении, — размеренно начал Харди. — Покушение на убийство — не самая безобидная статья обвинений, поэтому в ваших интересах сотрудничать с нами.

— С ней всё в порядке? — быстро выдохнул Роу.

— Нет, — Харди точно не собирался никого щадить. — Ей сегодня предъявят обвинение в покушении на убийство мужа.

— Я спрашиваю про Ханну.

Элли едва не спросила, почему, собственно, не про Лизу, но вовремя прикусила язык, давая возможность вести допрос Харди, который сориентировался мгновенно:

— Ей, скорее всего, тоже предъявят обвинение в соучастии.

— Но ведь она совсем не при делах!

— Неужели? А проверка в её аптеке показала обратное, — Харди сверлил Роу недобрым взглядом.

— Всё не так! Всё совсем не так.

— Расскажите, как всё было.

— Это всё Лиза, — Роу снова сжал кулаки. — У неё брак давно трещал по швам, но она ничего не собиралась делать.

— Ну почему же «ничего»? — скривился Харди. — Она нашла неплохой выход.

— Ей надо было просто согласиться на развод... по-хорошему! И ничего бы не было!

Харди демонстративно достал диктофон и, прежде чем нажать кнопку записи, почти ласково улыбнулся Роу:

— Вы сейчас расскажете всё, что знаете. Честно. И откровенно ответите на все наши вопросы. От вашей искренности будет зависеть не только ваша судьба, но и мера пресечения, которую мы изберём для миссис Роу.

— Она вообще ни при чём! — перебил его Роу. — Лиза привыкла сидеть на чьей-то шее. Сначала это была Ханна, затем она нашла себе муженька и знать ничего не желала о проблемах сестры.

— У неё были проблемы?

— Она потеряла ребёнка, — глухо выдохнул Роу. — Мы потеряли. Поэтому я и хотел свозить Ханну на море, чтобы она немного отвлеклась и поправила здоровье. И, конечно же, нам нужны были деньги.

Элли насторожилась. Как показывал опыт, с этого момента обычно в рассказах начиналось самое интересное. И опыт оказался прав.

— У меня были кое-какие сбережения, но сами понимаете, хотелось и номер снять получше, и отель почище, да и вообще отвлечься от всего. Тут-то мне и предложили это дело, — Роу потёр шею и виновато развёл руками. — Сначала я отказался. Даже послал этого мистера Смита куда подальше, но потом... потом я подумал: а что, собственно, я теряю? Деньги хорошие, а делать-то, в общем, ничего и не надо... ну, ничего такого... сами понимаете...

— Что именно вам предложил мистер Смит?

— Ничего такого, — Роу взглянул на Элли, явно желая разжалобить. — Я не сделал ничего страшного, ничего криминального, просто пригласил Лизу в бар. Мы там выпили... если честно, то она надралась и сама полезла ко мне, — Роу сглотнул и отвернулся, продолжая: — Жаловалась на мужа, все дела... и когда появился Смит, я её поцеловал. Больше ничего такого... вообще... ну, посидела она у меня на коленях, и я потом проводил её домой... глупо, конечно.

— Смит вас сфотографировал?

— Кажется, да, — Роу потёр лицо, оставляя на нём следы грязи. — Да. 

— Это было именно то самое дело, которое он вам предложил?

— Да.

— Сколько вы за него получили?

— Пять тысяч.

— Немного, — покачала головой Элли.

— В том-то и дело! Я ничего такого не сделал. А Ханна откуда-то узнала... и всё... она меня больше не хочет видеть и слушать ничего не желает...

В глубине души у Элли даже шевельнулось что-то вроде жалости к этому идиоту, хотя, конечно, она полностью поддерживала Ханну.

— Почему вы сменили номер телефона?

— Да просто Ханна мне не отвечала, и я разбил телефон, а когда покупал новый, то сменил номер, думал, что, может, так она ответит.

— Почему вы бывшим коллегам сказали, что уезжаете на юг?

— Я им говорил про море... нет, ну правда, не рассказывать же эту идиотскую историю? А здесь работает Боб. Мы с ним когда-то вместе начинали, это его мастерская, и он разрешил мне здесь пожить. Я заодно и охраняю.

— Вы узнаете мистера Смита на фотографии?

— Конечно, его ни с кем не спутаешь, такой жлоб.

— Опишите его.

Элли слушала, как Роу старался угодить Харди, вспоминая приметы Смита, и понимала, что картина не складывается. Если за Смитом стоял Торн — а это, скорее всего, так и было! — то почему он тогда не разыграл эту карту? Присяжным вполне хватило бы серии фотографий из бара, чтобы признать его пострадавшей стороной. Или, быть может, он просто не успел и спровоцировал Лизу на решительные действия? Но как тогда обо всём узнала Ханна?

Тем временем Харди заставил Роу подтвердить записанные на диктофон показания и стал прощаться.

— Вы... вы разве не заберёте меня с собой? — удивился Роу.

— Пока нет, — с нажимом ответил Харди. — Но будьте готовы к тому, что вас вызовут в участок, где вы ещё раз расскажите эту историю.

— А что будет с Ханной?

— Разберёмся.

Харди подхватил Элли за локоть и почти вытащил из гаража:

— Вы понимаете, что это означает?

— Торн не такая жертва, как хочет казаться.

— Именно, Миллер. Именно. И что-то подсказывает мне, что ключ к разгадке нам надо искать у миссис Роу. Поехали!

Харди полностью переключился на дело, и дорога обратно прошла почти незаметно за разговорами. Они даже остановились перекусить в кафе Оштерардера, и от былой неловкости не осталось и следа. Харди забылся настолько, что несколько раз хватал Элли за руку, не давая перебить себя, и этот простой жест больше не казался чем-то неуместным. Более того, он с интересом выслушал рассуждения Элли, улыбнувшись, когда она его погладила по руке. И — чёрт возьми! — это было даже приятно.

Когда машина остановилась у дома Ханны, Харди не спешил её покидать.

— Вы же с ней уже беседовали, Миллер?

— Да.

— Не возражаете, если сейчас буду говорить я?

— Думаете, у вас получится её очаровать?

— И в мыслях не было! — Харди несколько раз потрясённо моргнул. — Я просто хотел немного выбить её из колеи. Она ведь отказалась с вами разговаривать? 

— Да.

— Мне кажется, что она что-то знает. Понять бы ещё что.

— У вас получится, сэр.

Желая ободрить, Элли накрыла его ладонь своей и слегка сжала. Харди на какую-то долю секунды замер, а потом вдруг взял её за руку и стиснул в ответном пожатии.

— У нас всё получится.

Он так стремительно вышел из машины, что Элли ничего не успела ответить. Ей оставалось лишь гадать, что это было. И почему-то она ни мгновения не сомневалась, что речь шла вовсе не о деле. Вернее, не только о нём. Но вместо того, чтобы замереть в раздумьях, Элли довольно улыбнулась и, зачем-то достав из бардачка расчёску, пригладила волосы.

***

Ханна узнала Элли с первого взгляда. Она скрестила на груди руки, не собираясь отступать и уж тем более пропускать кого-то в свою квартиру.

— Опять вы? Всё вынюхиваете?

Элли была уверена, что Харди продолжит игру в полицию, и потому сильно удивилась, когда тот с улыбкой поднял вверх руки, признавая капитуляцию:

— Один вопрос, миссис Роу. Сколько получил ваш муж за постановочные фотографии с Лизой Торн?

— Что?! — Ханна побледнела и схватилась рукой за дверной косяк. — Что вы сказали?

— Я спрашиваю...

Договорить Харди помешала Ханна: тревожно оглядев лестницу, она прижала палец к губам:

— Тс-с! Не здесь же!

— А где?

— Проходите, — она отступила, пропуская Харди, и недовольно поморщилась, когда тот вежливо придержал дверь перед Элли. — Проходите в гостиную.

Гостиной, очевидно, считалась крошечная комната, подоконника которой было не видно из-за горшков с цветами. Элли быстро огляделась и взглядом пригласила Харди разделить с ней диван. Ханна успела достать шаль, в которую зябко закуталась, усаживаясь на стуле напротив.

— Я ничего не знаю про деньги, — хрипло начала она и, прокашлявшись, продолжила: — Наверное, будет лучше, если вы об этом расскажете.

— Около двух месяцев назад с вашим мужем познакомился некий мистер Смит, предложивший немного заработать. Когда мистер Роу узнал, что от него требуется, он, не раздумывая, выгнал Смита, но спустя месяц пересмотрел свои взгляды из-за внезапной потребности в деньгах. Речь шла о том, чтобы скомпрометировать Лизу Торн, в безупречном брачном контракте которой была оставлена небольшая лазейка для такого случая.

Ханна, несколько раз дёрнув тесный воротник старомодной блузки, оторвала пуговицу, после чего принялась постукивать по губам дрожащими пальцами:

— Но почему именно Саймон?

— А вот это, миссис Роу, можете знать только вы, — Харди участливо взглянул на Ханну. — И дело здесь вовсе не в рогипноле, которым вы снабжали сестру, не спрашивая назначения врача.

— Не в нём, — эхом отозвалась она.

— А в чём же?

— Извините, — Ханна порывисто встала и ушла, вернувшись с открытой бутылкой вина: — Будете?

— Нет, — Харди покачал головой. — Мы на службе.

— Хорошо... а я выпью...

Когда Элли уже ждала, что она просто приложится к бутылке, Ханна достала с полки совсем не уместный бокал для шампанского и, наполнив его, осушила за три глотка, после чего снова налила до краёв. Несколько минут она разглядывала рубиновую жидкость, а потом медленно подняла взгляд:

— Торн шантажировал меня.

— Что вы такого сделали?

— Он инициировал проверку в аптеке, где я работаю. Его человек знал, где искать.

— Это касается проданного Лизе рогипнола?

— Нет. Два месяца назад ко мне обратилась девушка. Совсем юная, возможно, даже несовершеннолетняя — она сделала аборт и что-то пошло не так... с её слов. Я отправила её к врачу, она обещала пойти... утром... а пока попросила всего одну таблетку чего-нибудь посильнее, чтобы дома не догадались о её состоянии...

— Вы пошли ей навстречу?

— Она плакала... и пыталась встать на колени.

— Что вы ей дали?

— Буторфанол. Я списала пришедшую в негодность упаковку, и меня оштрафовали, — Ханна ещё раз приложилась к бокалу. — Это у нас обычная практика, ничего особенного... так вот, проверка была исключительно по этому случаю. 

— И чем это вам грозило?

— Дисквалификацией и потерей работы. Я сильно нервничала, почти не спала... а потом проверяющий намекнул, что не даст ходу результатам проверки, если я буду вести себя осмотрительно.

Элли сама не заметила, как стиснула горячую ладонь Харди, а он, пожав её пальцы, продолжил беседу:

— Вы поняли, чего это касалось?

— Да. Это касалось Торна.

— Вы стали свидетелем чему-то?

— Да. Я случайно оказалась возле отеля «Кимптон», начальница просила передать пакет одному из постояльцев.

— Вы встретили Торна?

— Да. С любовницей. Они заселились в «Кимптон» как мистер и миссис Смит, — Ханна опрокинула в себя остатки вина. — Мне надо было рассказать об этом Лизе... но она такая ранимая... я не смогла... и позвонила Торну. Я хотела просто его остановить.

— Что было дальше?

— Через день я вляпалась в историю с буторфанолом.

— Спасибо, миссис Роу, вы нам здорово помогли.

Ханна уткнулась лицом в ладони и продолжила:

— Двадцать пятое сентября. Отель «Кимптон». Мистер и миссис Смит. Они должны быть в книге регистрации постояльцев, возможно, и на камерах наблюдения, да и обслуга точно их запомнила — Торн вёл себя не слишком сдержанно.

— Спасибо, Ханна, — Элли отключила диктофон и чувствовала себя очень неловко.

— У Саймона с Лизой что-то было?

— Только фотосессия, за которую он получил пять тысяч.

— Смешные расценки, — глухо пробормотала Ханна. — Он никогда не умел зарабатывать.

Оказавшись на улице, Элли уселась на скамейку, где когда-то беседовала с соседкой Ханны, и Харди, немного помедлив, сел рядом. Элли взглянула на него и устало вздохнула:

— Всё сходится. Мисс Эллиот подтвердит, что Роу два месяца назад спустил с лестницы приличного джентльмена, и, скорее всего, опознает его.

— И это будет наш Смит. Вероятно, именно он делал тот отчёт, с которого мы начинали.

— Не удивлюсь. И что теперь?

— Теперь? — Харди тяжело вздохнул. — Сначала я узнаю, зачем нас втянули в это дело, а потом мы его закончим.

— Когда вы планируете допросить Торна?

— Давайте завтра, Миллер, а? Никуда он не денется, а до среды у нас есть время.

— До среды? — удивилась Элли.

— Да. На среду назначено слушанье по делу Джо Миллера.

— Уже?

— Да. Это будет всего лишь формальность. Но нам надо обязательно присутствовать.

— А когда вы узнали?

— Мне позвонила Дженкинсон, пока вы прихорашивались в машине.

— Я не...

Харди иронично приподнял бровь:

— Возможно, мне показалось.

— Могли бы и поспорить, сэр, — фыркнула Элли.

— А смысл? — Харди поднялся со скамейки и невозмутимо поинтересовался: — А где, кстати, вы берёте своих улиток? Мне показалось, что в холодильнике ничего не осталось.

— Просто вы слишком много едите, сэр.

— Кто бы говорил.

Несмотря на все события дня и известие о суде, настроение Элли улучшилось — в последнее время Харди действовал на неё как-то неправильно, а в голове почему-то звучали его слова: «У нас всё получится». И по какой-то нелепой случайности в эти моменты Элли думала вовсе не о деле.

Картошка с рыбой пахла очень аппетитно, и, поднимаясь по лестнице домой, Элли едва сдержалась, чтобы не позвать Харди к себе. Остановило её лишь возможное неодобрение няни, которая именно сегодня переработала почти час. Рассказывать ей про нелёгкую работу в компании, которая с первого взгляда казалась приятной, было недальновидно.

— Приятного аппетита, Харди, — кивнула Элли. — Я зайду к вам позже. На перевязку.

— Буду ждать.

Вроде бы они не сказали друг другу ничего особенного, но почему-то от этого почти обещания сердце сладко сжалось, пропуская удар. Элли взглянула Харди в глаза и зачем-то протянула руку. Он осторожно стиснул её пальцы, словно скрепляя соглашение, и повторил:

— Буду ждать.

— Я приду, — пообещала Элли. — Обязательно.

Она не помнила, как оказалась в своей квартире и о чём говорила с няней — но о чём-то же они беседовали?! — потом подхватила Фреда и его рукой помахала уходящей няне, после чего расспросила Тома про школу, но так и не услышала его ответов. Даже ужинала она, не чувствуя вкуса еды и её запаха. Если честно, то что-то похожее она испытывала в школе, когда поняла, что влюбилась в Тома Эшли. Это было слишком странно, чтобы оказаться правдой. Это было нелепо и почти невозможно. А ещё это было очень страшно, но Элли не привыкла отступать и прятаться, а стало быть, сейчас она уложит спать Фреда, пожелает спокойной ночи Тому и отправится к Харди. На перевязку.

Фред уснул быстро, но Элли не торопилась покидать комнату. Несколько минут она просто разглядывала потолок, стараясь ни о чём не думать, потом зачем-то умылась и, уже засунув в рот зубную щётку, остановилась, чтобы унять надвигающийся приступ паники. В сущности, у неё не было ни малейшего повода нервничать, но убедить себя в этом не получалось. Одно дело — пойти на поводу своих эмоций и позволить себе немного лишнего, и совсем другое — пытаться это повторить осознанно. Элли побрызгала в лицо холодной водой, чтобы щекам стало не так горячо, и в сотый раз повторила, что перевязка — это всего лишь помощь человеку, да ещё и не совсем здоровому, но не поверила сама себе. Очень неубедительно!

— Мам, ты куда? — Том стоял на пороге своей комнаты, с подозрением разглядывая идущую на цыпочках Элли.

— Я делаю Харди перевязки после операции, и нам ещё надо обсудить дело Лизы Торн.

— Вы её посадите?

— Не всё так просто, Том.

— Как всегда, — он сморщил нос. — А почему ты крадёшься?

Элли даже удалось не покраснеть, и, улыбаясь сыну, она почти не солгала:

— Думала, что ты заснул, не хотела будить, — правда была в том, что она на это надеялась. — Ложись спать.

Том потянулся и действительно зевнул, даже не прикрыв рот:

— Спокойной ночи.

Элли на мгновение замерла перед дверью в квартиру Харди, решая, стучать или нет. С одной стороны, она никогда не стучала, потому что здесь был как бы офис, но с другой... сейчас её визит носит более личный характер. К чёрту!

Харди сидел за столом, и если бы не его сонный вид, можно было решить, что он работает. Взмахом руки он привлёк внимание Элли к рабочей стене, на которой поменял местами некоторые элементы, в результате чего в центре оказалась фотография Торна, окружённая многочисленными вопросами. 

— Что скажете, Миллер?

— Он сильно рисковал, сэр.

— Не сомневаюсь, что помощник может рассказать много интересного, — Харди зло усмехнулся. — А ещё я выяснил, почему нас привлекли к этому делу.

— И почему же? — насторожилась Элли.

— Так работает слава Сандбрука. Я же, по мнению прессы, «худший коп». Очевидно, это было именно то, что нужно, но в этот раз моя «известность» сыграла нам на руку... не то чтобы я к этому стремился, Миллер. Завтра мне разрешили провести допрос Торна в полицейском участке Глазго, а заодно предложили должность инспектора.

— Поздравляю, сэр.

— Вы не поняли. Я бы хотел продолжить работать с вами, Миллер, а потому спрашиваю: готовы ли вы вернуться в полицию? Моим напарником?

Подобной постановки вопроса Элли никак не ожидала. Наверное, именно так и выглядел пресловутый «второй шанс», на который она даже не смела рассчитывать.

— Но... последнее дело здорово подмочило мою репутацию...

— Не думаете же вы, что иметь в послужном списке Сандбрук крайне почётно? Мы не идеальные, Миллер. Да и мир вокруг тоже не идеален, и это уже похоже на гармонию. Что скажете?

К такому разговору Элли точно не была готова. И так далеко не загадывала. Одно дело — временная работа с перспективой вернуться домой, и совсем другое — окончательный переезд в Глазго. Она ведь даже ещё толком не поняла, нравится ли ей здесь что-то ещё... кроме Харди. Да и с ним всё непросто. Он уже работал с женой, и всё закончилось слишком плохо, чтобы второй раз пытаться войти в эти воды. Скорее всего, Элли разглядела то, чего нет, и вообще начала слишком часто ошибаться в вопросах отношений.

— Мне надо подумать.

— Да, конечно, — Харди поправил очки. — А завтра утром вам надо будет допросить помощника Торна. Было бы хорошо, если бы им не удалось договориться, поэтому вам предстоит разговорить его примерно в то же время, пока я буду беседовать с Торном.

— Но как я сообщу вам о результате?

— Просто отправите сообщение. «Да» или «нет».

Неужели Элли теперь будет видеть подтекст во всём? Разумеется, Харди говорит лишь о работе. Ничего личного... чёрт!

— Хорошо, сэр.

Харди кивнул, деловито принимаясь записывать что-то в блокнот. Элли подошла к стене, с интересом изучая изменения в порядке записок, сделанные Харди — её нравился ход его мыслей, а вот собственные фантазии начинали пугать.

— Я сделаю вам перевязку? Поздно уже.

— Да, конечно, — кончики ушей Харди покраснели. — Мне лечь?

— Если вас не затруднит.

Элли была уверена, что именно такая вежливость должна расставить всё по местам, но вместо этого получались какие-то двусмысленности, и всё запутывалось окончательно. Харди расстегнул рубашку и улёгся на кровать, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Элли помоет руки. Казалось, он намеренно устроился так далеко от края, чтобы затруднить процесс, но времена, когда в его вредности не приходилось сомневаться, прошли.

Для удобства Элли уселась на кровать и осторожно подцепила ногтем край пластыря:

— Не жмурьтесь, сэр. Это не больно.

— Я не... больно, — пожаловался Харди. — Вы мне кусок кожи оторвали.

— Не выдумывайте.

Элли принялась протирать покрасневшую кожу антисептиком, утешающе поглаживая Харди по плечу второй рукой. Он зажмурился и, похоже, совсем перестал дышать. Во всяком случае, когда Элли наклеила пластырь, Харди шумно выдохнул и взглянул на неё из-под ресниц, словно боялся спугнуть.

— Всё хорошо, — Элли улыбнулась, разглаживая повязку.

— Да, — прошептал Харди, осторожно накрывая её руку своей и вопросительно глядя в глаза. — Вы не возражаете?

Хоть вопрос и показался Элли немного странным, она покачала головой и выдохнула, не успев подумать:

— Нет...

Кончиками пальцев она чувствовала, как гулко стучит его сердце, отбивая ритм, явно не соответствующий настройкам прибора. А Харди осторожно потянул её руку, словно случайно задев ладонью свои губы, прежде чем прижать её к щеке. Теперь и сердце Элли стучало в том же самом тревожном ритме, мешая дышать.

— Нет? — по-прежнему глядя Элли в глаза, Харди потёрся щекой о её ладонь, а потом с отчаянной решимостью коснулся её губами, осторожно целуя: — Нет?

— Да... — Элли, словно слепая, изучающе очертила пальцами его нос и нерешительно коснулась губ. — Да!

Она медленно склонилась над ним, целуя сначала лоб, затем кончик носа, не решаясь коснуться губ.

— Нет! Не так...

Элли не ожидала подобной ловкости от Харди, но горячо её одобрила. И ловкость, и гибкость, и напор, и страсть, и жажду. Дикую жажду, для утоления которой мало поцелуев, да и всего мало. Потому что под тяжестью рухнувших запретов и самоограничений, на обломках доверия и осторожности рождалось что-то новое, чему Элли не знала названия, зато отлично чувствовала, ощущала, осязала. Привычная реальность раскололась, а та, что собиралась заново, была гораздо ярче, насыщеннее, в ней даже воздуха было больше, и Элли задыхалась, теряясь в ощущениях, которых становилось всё больше и больше, пока не стало слишком много.

— Да, Харди... да! Да...

Элли прижалась горячим лбом к прохладному от пота плечу Харди, прислушиваясь к мерному ритму его сердца. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз вела себя столь легкомысленно, да и вела ли вообще, но так хорошо ей точно никогда не было.

— Я не мог представить, что это будет так, — Харди прижал её к себе и ласково поцеловал в висок.

— А ты представлял?

— Да, — прошептал он, целуя ещё и ещё. — Да! 

***

Элли проснулась задолго до будильника и, прислушиваясь к сонному сопению Фреда, попыталась понять, в какой момент её жизнь так круто изменилась. Когда она предложила помочь Харди с перевязками? Или когда ехала к нему в больницу в день операции? Или вообще, когда согласилась на переезд в Глазго, не выбирая и принимая всё, что он ей предложил? А сам Харди в какой момент задумался об этом? Представлял он, надо же!

Зеркало отразило совершенно беззаботную улыбку, и Элли пришлось напомнить себе, что день предстоит не самый простой. Для начала им нужно завершить дело Торна, после чего собраться в Бродчерч на слушанье дела Джо Миллера, которого впервые за последнее время удалось вспомнить без приступа ненависти и как-то отстранённо. Словно не с ним она прожила пятнадцать лет, и к слову, не самых плохих, иначе не было бы так больно.

Том с подозрением косился на неё весь завтрак, но ничего так и не спросил, делая вид, что ни о чём не догадался. Хотя, с другой стороны, мог и не догадаться — подростки слишком сосредоточены на своих переживаниях. Но поговорить с ним стоило.

— Мам, что мне сказать Эндрю?

Принцип отказа от работы с близкими родственниками становился понятнее именно в такие моменты. И всё же Элли не собиралась приукрашивать правду:

— Это не Лиза.

— А кто тогда?

И хоть некоторые вещи не слишком подходили для обсуждения с подростками, Элли постаралась всё объяснить:

— Лиза — не единственная женщина в жизни мистера Торна.

— Ну да, есть ещё мать Эндрю...

— Кроме матери.

Том прикусил губу и отвернулся, обдумывая услышанное, а потом остановился, прежде чем сердито выдохнуть:

— Это примерно, как ты и Харди?

Элли не собиралась ничего скрывать:

— Не совсем, но суть ты уловил правильно.

— А как же папа?! — глаза Тома заблестели от слёз.

— После того, что он сделал, я не собираюсь жить с ним. Никогда.

— Но... ещё же ничего не доказано! — Том сжал кулаки, пытаясь сдержаться.

— Доказано, — говорить об этом Элли было непросто, но совершенно точно необходимо. — Послезавтра мы поедем на слушанье его дела. Ты сам во всём убедишься.

— А вдруг ты ошибаешься?

— Нет, Том. Чудес не бывает.

— А раньше ты говорила другое! — Том сердито поправил сумку на плече и, развернувшись, зашагал к школе. Не оглядываясь.

Элли оставалось лишь вздохнуть и поспешить домой, чтобы передать Фреда няне. Она прекрасно понимала, что Тому нужно время для принятия происходящего, и не собиралась его торопить.

Харди ничем не напоминал человека, усомнившегося хоть в чём-то, и Элли сразу стало гораздо спокойнее на душе. Они приветствовали друг друга чуть теплее, чем обычно, и в качестве особых знаков внимания обменялись понимающими взглядами. Благодарный поцелуй за перевязку вполне можно было считать приятным бонусом, как и почти невесомые объятья перед выходом из дома. А когда Харди сел в машину, он осторожно взял Элли за руку, стиснув пальцы в лёгком пожатии:

— Напишите мне, как пройдёт разговор с помощником Торна. 

— Обязательно.

Похоже, это была одна из самых удачных бесед Элли. Она прекрасно помнила, с какой лёгкостью Харди вывел на разговор Ханну, и взяла на вооружение его метод. Наверное, поэтому не прошло и получаса, как она отправила на номер Харди короткое сообщение: «Да», не сомневаясь, что он всё поймёт правильно.

Элли поспешила домой, чтобы отпустить няню, которой осталась должна уже больше трёх часов. Том уже вернулся из школы и едва дождался, когда они останутся наедине.

— Мам, ты говорила, что Лиза ни при чём, а её утром увезли на допрос и до сих пор не отпустили.

— Отпустят, это дело времени.

— Ты за неё?

— Нет, Том. Я за истину, которая не всегда выглядит красиво и вовсе не обязана нравиться всем.

— Ты говорила, что мы едем на слушанье дела папы.

— Да.

— Когда?

— Завтра.

— А ты позвонила учительнице, что у меня семейные обстоятельства?

К своему стыду, Элли напрочь забыла о таких формальностях, но тут же исправила свою оплошность. Том даже не попытался скрыть радости — наверное, в этом возрасте такое нормально. Когда день наконец-то закончился и Фред уснул, Элли отправилась к Харди. Думала ли она когда-нибудь, что перевязки могут приносить столько удовольствия? Хорошо, что нет, иначе, наверное, не решилась бы предложить подобное — и многое бы потеряла. 

***

Элли не стала заезжать в Бродчерч — для них лучше было остановиться в гостинице и привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. Королевский суд Уэссекса располагался на соседней улице, и Элли не сомневалась, что завтра они не опоздают к началу слушанья.

— Мам, а меня пустят в зал?

— Скорее всего.

— А куда мы тогда денем Фреда? Ему же точно нельзя...

— С Фредом посидит тётя Люси.

Том заметно нервничал, но старался этого не показывать. Он даже достал учебник и попытался заниматься, но Элли прекрасно видела, что за последний час он всего дважды перевернул страницу. Она уже собиралась посоветовать ему прогуляться, как вдруг он пристально взглянул на неё:

— А ты пойдёшь к нему в номер?

И хоть Элли прекрасно поняла, о ком речь, она всё-таки переспросила:

— К кому? 

— К твоему Харди. Вам же надо поговорить.

Ехидная усмешка сына не оставляла сомнений в том, какой смысл он вкладывал в свои слова, но отрицать и прятаться Элли не собиралась:

— Пойду. Чуть позже.

— Когда Фред уснёт?

— Нет, когда его заберёт к себе тётя Люси.

— Понятно.

Больше у Тома не нашлось слов, и это было очень кстати. За Фредом приехал Оливер, и, оставив скучающего сына в номере, Элли спустилась в бар гостиницы. Харди появился через три минуты после её звонка.

— Ваша тяга к алкоголю нуждается в детальном изучении, — усмехнулся он и жестом попросил официанта наполнить бокал и себе. — Но я готов составить вам компанию. Особенно когда есть отличный повод.

— Завтрашнее слушанье?

— Миллер, завтра в зале суда не будет ничего особенного, а вот дело Торна мы с вами завершили весьма успешно.

— Это единственный повод? — Элли взглянула на него поверх бокала с вином.

— Разумеется, нет. Нам стоит отметить ещё и ваши медицинские достижения. Могу без лишней скромности сказать, что вы вернули меня к жизни — не каждому пациенту так везёт с реабилитацией.

— Сэр, мне кажется, или вы со мной флиртуете?

— Вам не кажется, — во взгляде Харди плескалось веселье. — После пары бокалов я коварно планирую заманить вас в свой номер.

— Интересно, зачем?

— На перевязку. Хочется, знаете ли, увидеть вас в роли медсестры.

Элли рассмеялась, чувствуя, как отступает напряжение, копившееся в ожидании слушанья.

— А вам обязательно ждать эту пару бокалов?

— Мне казалось, что вы просто любите поесть.

— Харди, вы отстали от жизни. Ужин нам вполне могут доставить в номер.

— Неужели? — он выглядел озадаченным. — Ну, я-то ладно... а вам откуда известны такие подробности?

Элли могла ответить, что сталкивалась с этим во время расследований, как наверняка и сам Харди, но поддержала игру:

— У меня очень разговорчивая сестра.

В номер они ввалились, уже целуясь, как озабоченные подростки, и первый час даже не вспоминали про смену повязки. Такой свободной и беззаботной Элли чувствовала себя только в юности, и ей это очень нравилось. Немного отвлекали звонки, причём особенно усердствовал Оливер, который, не дозвонившись Элли, принялся донимать Харди. И ему пришлось не только ответить, но и согласиться на интервью «Эху» перед самым заседанием суда.

К себе Элли вернулась далеко за полночь, когда Том уже спал. Почему-то ей казалось важным, чтобы утром он увидел её на месте. Да и в суд им лучше идти вместе, раз уж Харди нашёл себе дело. К её удивлению, Том ничего не сказал о времени её возвращения — будто так и надо! — зато, когда настало время заходить в зал суда, уселся на скамейку в холле.

— Мам, я не пойду туда.

— Почему?

— Я не хочу это видеть.

— Твоё право.

«Слушанье дела Миллера в первом зале», — голос в динамике казался немного усталым. Элли повертела головой, пытаясь отыскать Харди, и удивилась, когда он выглянул из зала суда и призывно помахал рукой. Элли ободряюще стиснула плечо Тома и поспешила войти.

Все уже были на месте, и у Элли заныло сердце от полного ненависти взгляда Бет Латимер. А ведь они с ней были хорошими соседями и дружили. Проклятый Джо! Харди тоже замечал эти нюансы, и Элли была ему благодарна, когда он взял её за руку и попытался закрыть собой от скамьи зрителей. Тем временем помощник судьи объявила:

— Всем встать. Начинается слушанье по делу Джозефа Миллера.

Элли замерла, глядя, как открылась дверь, и полицейский ввел в зал человека, с которым она прожила в браке так долго, что перестала в нём сомневаться. Она стиснула пальцы Харди, невольно прижимаясь к его плечу и чувствуя подступающую дурноту.

— Вы Джозеф Майкл Миллер?

— Да, — он кивнул.

— Джозеф Майкл Миллер, согласно Уголовному кодексу вы обвиняетесь в убийстве, а именно: в том, что восемнадцатого июля две тысячи тринадцатого года вы убили Дэниэла Латимера, жившего по улице Спринг Роуз, четыре, в Бродчерче, Дорсет. Каково ваше заявление? Виновны или нет?

Джо медленно повернул голову, отыскивая взглядом Элли. Когда-то они были близки настолько, что, казалось, понимали друг друга с полуслова и полувзгляда. Казалось... Элли почувствовала, как у неё заболели пальцы, которыми она цеплялась за руку Харди, и у неё даже мелькнула мысль, что у него останутся синяки. Но, чёрт возьми, как же ей была нужна эта поддержка! А Харди не просто терпел эти неудобства — он прижался к её плечу, и Элли поняла, что он тоже сверлит взглядом Джо Миллера. Это дало силы с достоинством выдержать взгляд пока-ещё-мужа, да и тот, похоже, всё понял. На какое-то мгновение он замер, а потом вдруг зажмурился, становясь похожим на растерянного ребёнка.

— Виновны или нет? — настаивал судья. 

На какой-то миг Элли вдруг показалось, что Джо откажется от всего, но он только тяжело вздохнул и глухо выдохнул:

— Да. Виновен.

Всё было кончено. Всё. Но кто бы стал утверждать, что ничего не начиналось взамен? Элли Миллер умела во всём находить хорошее. Даже в плохой погоде и потерянной связке ключей. А в Алеке Харди под маской хама, брюзги и мизантропа она умудрилась разглядеть того самого человека, с которым хотелось жить. Желательно долго и точно счастливо. Она разжала хватку и погладила его побелевшие пальцы, прошептав:

— Прости меня, Алек.

— Не за что... — он слегка запнулся и выдохнул: — Элли.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к макси:  
> [Арт «Ничего личного, только бизнес»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521943)  
> [Тумблер-коллаж «В Глазго?»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522063)  
> [Тумблер-коллаж «Я — его жена»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522129)  
> [Арт «Алек Харди на страже своего холодильника»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796401)  
> [Клип «Только личное»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894861)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ничего личного, только бизнес](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521943) by [fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020)
  * [В Глазго?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522063) by [fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020), [Lubava21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21)
  * [Я — его жена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522129) by [fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020), [Lubava21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21)
  * [Алек Харди на страже своего холодильника](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796401) by [fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020), [Fannni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni)
  * [Только личное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894861) by [fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020), [z_i0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0)




End file.
